Quatre mois pour toi
by MarieMarylin
Summary: Cette fiction est ma toute première et parle de Mathieu Sommet. (Parce que, avouons-le, on a toutes déjà rêvé d'être avec lui !). Donc voilà, le personnage principal n'a pas de nom particulier parce que c'est toi, tout simplement. Ce jour-là, tu es contrainte d'accompagner ta meilleure amie Mélissa à la Japan Expo pour rencontrer Mathieu et parler quelques minutes avec... ou plus?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Mélissa refusait de me lâcher la main. Tout en la serrant toujours plus fort, elle se faufilait dans la foule de cosplayeurs qui s'était formée depuis déjà quelques heures. Et encore une fois, je me demandais comment ma meilleure amie était parvenue à me convaincre de l'accompagner à la Japan Expo.  
Ne vous méprenez pas : j'adore les mangas, les youtubeurs, et tout le reste. Mais de là à me lever un dimanche à 6 heures du mat' pour arriver avec une heure d'avance et attendre dans le froid, il y avait un pas que je n'aurais jamais franchi sans ma meilleure amie.  
Ainsi, après avoir montré nos billets à l'entrée (commandés 3 mois à l'avance), nous avons foncés jusqu'au Point Dédicaces pour récupérer les fameux tickets permettant de rencontrer les youtubeurs. En ce qui concerne Mélissa, la question ne se posait pas : c'était Mathieu Sommet, et personne d'autre. Moi ? Moi… je la suivais. Bien sûr, j'adore Salut Les Geeks, mais encore une fois, je n'aurais jamais eu l'idée d'attendre 2 heures avec des gens en costumes bizarres pour passer 5 minutes avec un mec qui t'auras oublié dès qu'un autre groupe de fans approchera. Mais lorsque Mélissa voulait quelque chose, elle l'obtenait, et elle était fermement décidée à ce que je l'accompagne dans son périple.

Voilà comme je me suis retrouvée à courir vers le Web District, car « le repas avait duré 3 minutes de plus, il doit déjà être là », comme le disait si bien mon amie.  
Bien entendu, nous n'étions pas les seuls à attendre, et il y avait bien une vingtaine de types bizarres devant nous. Ils étaient tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres, l'un affublé de lunettes noires et d'un costard, s'évertuant à essayer d'imiter la voix du Patron, fameux personnage de l'émission, l'autre abaissant ses sourcils d'un air triste en tirant sur son T-Shirt rouge et rabaissant sa casquette… Mélissa, elle, avait carrément opté pour le Kigurumi du panda, et elle avait beau transpirer et rougir de chaud, elle refusait totalement de l'enlever. Quant à moi, encore une fois contrainte et forcée par ma meilleure amie de me déguiser, j'avais confectionné moi-même une robe blanche et portais une longue perruque blonde qui était censée me faire ressemble à Daenerys de Game Of Thrones.

Des cris et des applaudissements me sortirent de mes pensées. Antoine Daniel venait d'arriver et saluait gentiment la foule alors qu'il s'installait à la table qui lui était destinée. Les cris devinrent encore plus forts lorsqu'on aperçut derrière l'auteur de What The Cut ?! un petit homme aux yeux bleus. C'était _lui. _Il souriait timidement à ses fans en délire, et moi, comme une idiote, j'ai seulement pensé à ce moment-là que je le trouvais très beau. Naturellement, Mélissa dût se rendre compte de quelque chose, car elle rigola et me chuchota à l'oreille, alors que le bruit autour de nous diminuait :

« Finalement, tu ne vas peut-être pas regretter d'être venue. »

Je ne relevais pas et nous continuâmes à attendre dans le silence, même si je pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait raison.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Il ne restait plus qu'un groupe devant nous, et mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort. S'il n'y avait pas eu tant de monde autour de moi, je crois que je me serais frappée ! Je n'étais pas une de ces groupies qui pleurnichent en voyant leur star favorite ! Mais là, c'était différent. Il n'y avait pas que Mathieu en lui-même. Il y avait ses yeux, ses traits fatigués qu'il tentait de cacher par son sourire… Toujours affublé de son chapeau et d'un T-shirt de son émission, il prenait le temps de plaisanter avec tout le monde. Tout en lui était… Merde. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je secouai la tête pour chasser ces idées, et le temps que je pense à autre chose, c'était notre tour.

Mélissa sauta littéralement sur le jeune homme, ce qui le fit doucement sourire. Elle lui tendit un Fan Art (dont j'avais participé à la réalisation sous les ordres de mon amie…) et continua de papoter joyeusement. Elle me faisait rire, elle qui avait peur d'être intimidée par son idole, elle ne le lâchait plus. Finalement, elle le supplia de la laisser lui faire un câlin et Mathieu tendit les bras en riant.  
Maintenant que je me trouvai si près de lui, je me sentais totalement ridicule. Qu'est-ce que je foutais ici ?! Je maudissais intérieurement ma meilleure amie, tout en espérant que personne ne se rende compte de ma présence. Je ne voulais même plus parler à Mathieu, j'avais peur de paraître idiote, de ne pas être… moi-même.

Bien entendu, c'était sans compter sur mon idiote de meilleure amie, qui au moment où nous nous apprêtions à partir, me tendit son appareil photo :

**« *Ton Prénom*, prend-nous en photo s'il te plaît ! »**

Voilà. Mathieu tourna la tête pour m'observer, et me fit un immense sourire :

**-Oh, tu es avec elle ? Je ne savais pas. Tu veux une photo aussi ?**

**-Non, ça va je survivrai, dis-je en lui rendant son sourire.**

**-Tu le regretteras amèrement, répondit-il en riant.**

Il avait un rire magnifique, et ses yeux bleus se plissaient, paraissant encore plus lumineux, et… Bon stop. J'arrête.

Je pris la photo et Mélissa s'éloigna à contrecœur. Alors que je m'apprêtais à la suivre, une main me retint par le bras. Je me retournai pour croiser les yeux les plus bleus de l'univers.

-Tu ne veux pas de câlin ? me demanda Mathieu en souriant.  
-Tiens, je croyais que c'étaient les fans qui demandaient, répondis-je ironiquement.  
-Il faut savoir faire des exceptions…

Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouvais dans les bras de Mathieu Sommet. Il sentait bon, un mélange de café, de cannelle et de cigarettes, très agréable. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques secondes, et je me sentis étrangement bien. Mais des chuchotements derrière nous se faisaient entendre. Le youtubeur chuchota un « Dommage » à mon oreille qui me fit rosir, et il s'éloigna de moi. Mais avant de me laisser partir, il me demanda :

**-Comment tu t'appelles ?**  
**- *Ton Prénom*.**

Il prit un morceau de papier et griffonna quelque chose que je ne vis pas, avant de le plier en deux et de me le donner.

**« Tiens, ton autographe. A bientôt, *Ton Prénom* »**, dit-il avec un sourire béat.

J'esquissai un sourire et parti rapidement.

**« Et bien ! Pour un câlin, c'était un câlin ! Chanceuse… »**

Mélissa, encore tout excitée par sa rencontre, ne cessait de faire des commentaires, ce qui avait le don de m'exaspérer. Je finis par tenter le coup, en la stoppant d'un air énervé :

**-N'empêche que _ton _Mathieu Sommet, il a l'air bien prétentieux !**

**-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda mon amie, choquée.**  
**-Monsieur était vexée que je ne lui demande rien, alors il me fait un câlin devant tout le monde ! Et en plus de ça, il me donne un autographe que je ne lui ai jamais demandé !**

**-T'énerve pas comme ça, c'était gentil…**  
**-Non, égoïste, m'entêtais-je.**  
**-Regarde au moins ce qu'il a noté !**

Je soupirai. Mélissa n'avait pas l'air de vouloir me lâcher. Je dépliai le morceau de papier que je tenais encore dans la main, sans m'arrêter de marcher, et commença à le déchiffrer.

Ce n'est qu'après trois relectures, quand je compris que je ne m'étais pas trompée, que je m'arrêtais, trop surprise pour continuer.

Sur le petit bout de papier un peu chiffonné, étaient notés ces mots :

_« Mon portable n'est jamais éteint… »._ Un numéro de téléphone suivait la phrase.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour bonsoir ! Voici le chapitre 3 de ma fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je n'étais pas très fière du début, mais j'aime bien la fin :') Vous verrez, le chapitre 4 contiendra plus... d'actions. NON PAS DANS CE SENS-LA BANDE DE PERVERS. Bref, je suis aussi très contente d'avoir déjà des reviews, des lecteurs, des gens qui suivent cette histoire, alors MERCI. Voilà, je crois que c'est tout. Je ferai sûrement un petit commentaire en bas à propos du titre de la fiction ;)_  
_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

CHAPITRE 3

**« Hé ! Tu m'écoutes ? »**

Mélissa me sortit de mes pensées. Nous nous trouvions toujours à la JE, mais je mis un certain temps à revenir sur Terre.

**« Ah oui. On est dans l'allée des trucs japonais. »**, dis-je à voix haute, comme pour me ramener moi-même à la réalité.  
Exaspérée, Mélissa me prit le papier des mains. 3, 2, 1… Et c'est parti. Ma meilleure amie en mode hystérique, ça faisait longtemps. Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Mathieu, soit 5 minutes avant en fait.

**-Mais *Ton Prénom*, c'est génial ! C'est, c'est, c'est…**

**-Un numéro de portable, oui.**  
**-C'est LE numéro ! Le numéro de Mmmmf…**  
**-Chut ! T'es malade ?**, dis-je en collant ma main contre sa bouche. T**out le monde nous regarde ! Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille que tout le monde sache que…**  
**-Il t'a filé son num' ? Sérieusement je suis trop jalouse là !**

Elle commençait VRAIMENT à m'énerver.

**-Quand est-ce que tu l'appelles ?**  
**-Qui te dit que je vais l'appeler ?, demandais-je à mon amie, sans pour autant parvenir à m'empêcher de sourire.**  
**-Tu le feras. Je le sais, répondit la jeune fille, un sourire béat collé aux lèvres. Vous allez vous revoir, c'est sûr !**

Elle ne croyait pas si bien dire…

* * *

_Le lendemain, même endroit._

Avec Mélissa, nous venions de passer une nuit mouvementée dans une auberge « bon marché », comme l'avait appelée mon amie. En effet, pour le prix, ce n'était pas si grave de se faire réveiller par un régiment de mecs bourrés plus dégueus les uns que les autres. Pour une fois, j'étais la première levée, bien décidée à partir le plus rapidement possible de notre hôtel de bas étage.  
Courage, plus que 3 nuits… Car oui, Mélissa tenait absolument à venir tous les jours à la Japan Expo, pour mon plus grand désespoir.

**« Ah, qu'est-ce que c'est bon, une sortie entre copines célibataires ! »,** s'exclama mon amie.  
Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle avait quitté son copain, après une énième dispute, et je redoutais le moment où ils allaient –encore- se réconcilier.

**-Enfin, célibataire… Peut-être plus pour longtemps ! me lança mon amie avec un clin d'œil.**  
**-Heuu… Quoi ?**

Habituellement j'arrivais à peu près suivre les sous-entendus de ma copine, mais la nuit que nous avions passé m'avais totalement épuisée, et j'étais incapable de suivre la conversation, ce qui exaspéra Mélissa : 

**-Mathieu Sommet ! Le câlin ! Le numéro de téléphone !**, dit-elle en insistant bien sur chaque mot, comme si elle s'adressait à une sourde.  
**-Aaaah, lui…** Je fis mine de paraître détaché, mais un grand sourire impossible à cacher illuminait mon visage.

N'allez pas croire que j'avais l'intention de lui sauter dessus, non ! Mais il fallait avouer que ce mec était terriblement sexy, et qu'obtenir son numéro de téléphone avait été un moment assez… agréable à savourer. Mais j'avais décidé de ne pas appeler aujourd'hui, de peur de passer pour une fille impatiente, ou une groupie, ou je ne sais quoi. Peut-être n'appellerais-je jamais ! Si le jeune homme tenait tant à me revoir, il chercherait à me retrouver.

Mes pensées furent coupées par la sonnerie du téléphone de Mélissa. Celle-ci s'excusa et s'éloigna de la foule pour entendre son interlocuteur.  
Aux cris qu'elle poussait et à son excitation, je compris qu'il s'agissait d'Olivier –son ex pas vraiment ex-. Elle raccrocha précipitamment et me rejoignit en courant :

**-*Ton Prénom*, c'est génial ! C'est… Olivier veut me voir, maintenant ! Je lui ai indiqué notre hôtel, et on se rejoint là-bas ! Je paris qu'il va rester pour la nuit avec…**  
Elle s'arrêta net. Ah oui. La sortie entre copines célibataires, elle avait oublié.

**-Je… Tu pourras rester dormir hein !**, hésita-t-elle.  
**-Mélissa…**, soupirai-je, **il n'y a qu'un lit double dans cette chambre. Et ta super copine célibataire ne tient pas vraiment à vous entendre cette nuit…**  
**-Ah oui… Mais de toute façon, tu n'es pas vraiment célibataire… Je ne t'ai pas demandé comment ça allait avec Tony ?  
**  
Tony, c'était censé être mon chéri. Censé, parce que j'avais beau me plaindre de Mélissa et Olivier, mon couple ne valait pas vraiment mieux. A cause d'une énième tromperie, j'étais partie de l'appartement que je partageais avec lui en claquant la porte, décidée à ne penser à aucun mec durant mon séjour à la JE. Bien sûr, c'était sans compter sur Mathieu Sommet qui m'avait filé son numéro sans raison, et Mélissa, cette idiote qui m'abandonnait.

En repensant à mon pseudo-couple, je souriais :

**-C'est bon, je comprends… Je te parlerai de Tony plus tard, va rejoindre ton grand amour, je vais me débrouiller.**

Mon amie m'embrassa et me serra fort avant de partir de l'exposition en courant. Elle qui se faisait une joie de venir, c'est moi, sa pote totalement blasée par les foules, et les conventions, qui se trouvait ici… seule.  
Du coup, je me décidai à profiter de ces 3 petits jours que j'allais sûrement passer en solitaire à me faire plaisir. Je me dirigeai vers les stands de vêtements de style rock et gothique –aujourd'hui, je ne portais pas mon déguisement- et m'attardai longuement sur une robe noire trouée d'un peu partout, avec plusieurs voiles.  
Finalement, je me décidai à l'essayer.  
Je sortis de la cabine pour me regarder dans la glace. La robe m'arrivait un peu au-dessus des genoux et épousait ma taille. Je la trouvai magnifique. J'allais regarder le prix, quand j'entendis une voix familière derrière moi :

**-Ouah ! Je suis époustouflé. Je regrette encore moins de t'avoir filé mon numéro, même si tu ne m'as pas appelé.  
**  
Je me retournai. Un type avec un sweat à capuche, qu'il avait mise et qui lui tombait jusque dans le bas du front, me souriait. Ces yeux, ce rire. Mathieu Sommet.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Dites-moi tout ! Le prochain sortira donc après-demain, même s'il est déjà écrit :3 Pour l'instant, j'imagine que vous ne comprenez pas vraiment le sens du titre, mais ça va venir... très bientôt ! En attendant, proposez-moi vos théories ! En fait, c'est censé être un jeu de mots un peu nul... mais no spoil ! J'espère que je ne vous décevrai pas, car à partir du moment où vous saurez pourquoi j'ai choisi ce titre, l'aventure prendra un autre tournant.  
Ah oui... Et j'oublie toujours de faire un petit résumé, ou un disclaimer sur les persos en introduction... J'y penserai la prochaine fois, désolée :(  
Si ça vous a plu, faites-le moi savoir, et merci à tous !  
Poutou sur vos cheveux


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer : Cet oeuvre est totalement fictive. Cependant, les youtubeurs dont je parle, comme Mathieu Sommet, existent et ne m'appartiennent pas. C'est fort dommage soit dit en passant._  
_Résumé : Ta rencontre avec Mathieu Sommet va quelque peu s'allonger, étant donné que tu vas le revoir le lendemain... C'était le worst of résumé de la galaxie, je m'excuse sincèrement._  
_Voilà, chapitre 4, déjà ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews, votre lecture tout simplement. Ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews en anonyme, je vous dis merci ici car je ne peux pas vous répondre, comme vous êtes anonymes._  
_Voilà, je pensais que vous comprendriez le nom de le fiction dans ce chapitre, mais pas encore... Je fais des chapitres à rallonge :'( Bientôt, promis ! Comme j'ai tout dit ici, pas de petit mot à la fin, alors on se retrouve normalement dans deux jours, d'ici-là portez vous bien et n'oubliez pas... Poutou sur votre ventre. (Celui qui reconnaîtra cette dernière phrase, je l'appellerai Raptor Jésus)._

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Je crois que je devais faire une tête vraiment choquée parce que Mathieu retint un petit rire. Je tentais de me ressaisir rapidement et enchaînai :

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**-A la Japan Expo ? Eh bien, je signe des autographes, je fais des super câlins, je…**

**-Pas à la Japan Expo !**, m'exclamai-je en tentant de paraître agacée, même si le jeune homme m'amusait plus qu'autre chose. **Ici, devant moi, à mater.**

**-Quoi ? Qui te dit que je mate ! Je te regarde juste.**

**-C'est la même chose.**

**-Je préfère le mot « regarder », pas toi ?**

**-ON S'EN FOUT.**

**-D'accord, d'accord, calme-toi !**, me dit-il en riant. **En fait j'ai croisé ton amie Mélissa et je lui ai demandé où tu étais. Elle avait l'air hyper pressé, et hyper contente, et… Bah, je comprendrais jamais les filles. Bref, elle m'a dit de chercher vers les stands de rock, et aussi qu'elle était contente de ne pas te laisser toute seule. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?**

**-Comment tu m'as reconnu ? Je ne porte pas de perruque aujourd'hui**, demandai-je en ignorant sa question.  
**-Il faut croire que j'ai un certain talent pour reconnaître les filles qui me plaisent**, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Habituellement, je ne suis pas du genre sensible, ou très démonstratrice de mes sentiments. Mais putain, quand Mathieu Sommet vous fait comprendre implicitement que vous lui plaisez, vous rougissez obligatoirement. Ce qui eut le don de le faire rire.  
Gênée, je lui demandai de m'attendre pendant que je me changeais, et la vendeuse me demanda si je souhaitais prendre la robe. Après un rapide coup d'œil au prix, je soupirai et lui répondis :

**« Non merci. »  
**Je sortis ensuite de la cabine lorsque j'eus fini de me changer et m'apprêtai à partir du stand suivie de Mathieu, quand la vendeuse m'interpella :

**« Mademoiselle, vous oubliez votre robe ! »**

Je mis un certain temps à comprendre (oui, je suis un peu longue à la détente). Mais au bout de quelques secondes à regarder la vendeuse faire des clins d'œil en direction de Mathieu, qui lui me regardait tout sourire, je finis par capter.

**-Mathieu, non t'as pas fait ça !**

**-Fait quoi ?**, demanda-t-il d'un air innocent.

**-Non, je refuse je ne peux pas accepter ! S'il vous plaît Madame, rendez-lui son argent, je…**

**-Je suis désolée Mademoiselle, nous n'acceptons aucun échange ou remboursement**, me répondit la vendeuse d'un air faussement désolé. Visiblement, Mathieu n'avait aucun mal à mettre quelqu'un dans sa poche.

**-Mais, il vient juste de l'acheter !**

**-Mademoiselle, votre petit ami a l'air très heureux de vous offrir ceci. Profitez-en !**, continua la femme, toujours aussi réjouie.

**-Mon… quoi ?**

**-Allez viens chérie, on y va !**, s'exclama Mathieu.

Mon cerveau ayant bugué sur le mot « petit ami », il m'attrapa la main et me traîna en dehors du stand. Il était a priori très amusé par ce qui venait de se passer.  
Je finis par reprendre mes esprits, mais il ne me lâcha pas la main pour autant. En réalité, ça ne me dérangeait pas. Il avait une main chaude et rassurante, qui se refermait sur la mienne comme pour la protéger et… bon stop.  
Je serrai un peu plus fort la sienne pour l'interpeller, et il tourna la tête. Incapable de le regarder dans les yeux, je bredouillai un « Merci » timide. Il me fit son sourire resplendissant en guise de réponse.

**-Dis Mathieu, pourquoi tu me cherchais ?**, demandai-je pour cacher ma gêne.

**-Parce que tu ne m'avais pas appelé. Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé ?**

**-J'ai lu je ne sais plus où qu'il fallait toujours attendre un jour avant de rappeler, que c'était mieux.**

**-Et tu y crois ?**

**-Pas du tout. Mais je voulais faire semblant de m'y connaître**, répondis-je en souriant, sourire qu'il me rendit.

**-Et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question de tout à l'heure. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?**

Ah oui, j'avais oublié. Oublié que j'avais quitté l'appartement de mon copain dans lequel je vivais, et que j'étais mise à la porte par ma meilleure amie. Je poussais un soupir.

**-Tu connaîtrais pas un hôtel cool et vraiment, vraiment pas cher ?**

**-Explique,** me demanda-t-il d'un sourire rassurant.

Et bizarrement, je lui ai expliqué. Que je m'étais barré de chez mon copain, que je pensais avoir un logement stable au moins le temps de la Japan Expo avec Mélissa, mais qu'elle était retourné avec son mec, enfin tout quoi.

**-Plutôt sympa, comme amie**, commenta Mathieu.

**-Je ne peux pas la blâmer, elle était tellement heureuse**, dis-je avec un sourire triste.

**-Et toi dans tout ça ? Personne ne cherche à savoir si tu es heureuse.**

**-Je suis heureuse !**, m'indignai-je.

**-Je connais ce regard, *Ton Prénom*. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on sourit qu'on est heureux. Et tu ne l'es pas. Si je peux me permettre, pourquoi tu t'es barrée de chez ton mec ?**

**-Au bout de la huitième fille retrouvée dans son lit, j'en ai eu un peu marre.**

**-Ah oui quand même. Viens manger avec moi, ça va te changer les idées.**

Il m'entraîna vers les restaurants, sans me lâcher la main. Quand je m'en rendis compte, j'eu un petit sursaut. Ah oui. On se tient encore la main. Tout va bien. Il avait dû remarquer quelque chose (il remarque toujours tout), car il sourit et me dit :

**« Comme je suis célibataire, les fans ne chercheront pas un mec avec une capuche sur la tête qui se balade avec sa copine, alors c'est plus crédible comme ça. »**  
Il avait ce sourire magnifique collé au visage, et je ne réussis pas à rester neutre. Je me mis à rougir et détournai les yeux avant de lui faire remarquer :

**-L'excuse la plus merdique que j'ai jamais entendu.**

**-J'avoue que celle-ci, elle était vraiment nulle**, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Ensuite, la journée est passée terriblement vite. Nous avons donc mangé ensemble, puis nous sommes retournés du côté du Web District, où Mathieu devait donner une conférence. Il expliqua aux membres du STAFF que j'étais une amie à lui, et je fus traitée comme une princesse, avec le luxe d'assister au show des coulisses. Ensuite, le youtubeur me demanda de le rejoindre dehors pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, et je le retrouvai environ une demi-heure plus tard, sa capuche sur la tête.

**-Tu m'emmènes où ?**, demandai-je.

**-Te trouver une chambre**, répondit-il, son éternel sourire au visage.

Nous arrivâmes dans un hôtel assez luxueux, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la réception. La femme qui s'y trouvait nous accueillit avec un grand sourire.

**-Bonjour Monsieur Sommet ! Bonjour Mademoiselle. Tout se passe bien ?**

**-Oui, merci Sandra. Mais auriez-vous une chambre de libre pour la jeune fille ?** demanda Mathieu.

**-Oh, je suis navrée, nous sommes complets. Mais peut-être que si Mademoiselle n'y voit pas d'inconvénients, je pourrais demander à ce qu'on fasse le deuxième lit qui se trouve dans votre suite ?**

OK, résumons la situation. Je suis dans une réception d'hôtel, traitée comme une déesse, accompagnée de Mathieu Sommet qui appelle les réceptionnistes par leur prénom et dort dans une suite avec deux lits. Tout va bien. Je vais me réveiller.  
Mais je ne me réveillai pas, et la voix d'un Mathieu très joyeux parvint à mes oreilles.

**-Génial ! Merci beaucoup Sandra ! Viens !**

Bon. J'allais donc dormir dans la suite de Mathieu Sommet. A ce moment-là, j'étais persuadée que plus rien ne m'étonnerait. J'avais tout faux.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Comme je suis très gentille, je vais _peut-être _sortir le prochain chapitre demain._ Peut-être.  
_Je peux vraiment pas m'empêcher d'écrire un mot à la fin...


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer : les personnages dont je parle en tant que Youtubers tels que Mathieu Sommet, Antoine Daniel, Linksthesun, existent réellement et ne sont aucunement ma propriété. Voilà voilà._  
_Je crois que je vais m'abstenir d'un résumé tant ils sont merdiques, surtout que si vous lisez ça, c'est que vous avec lu les 4 chapitres d'avant._  
_Encore un chapitre à rallonge, NORMALEMENT, vous connaîtrez le sens du titre dans le prochain chapitre ou le suivant. Voilà, le sens du titre est vraiment une obsession chez moi. Sur ce, je vous laisse et n'oubliez pas : poutou sur votre ventre._

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**« Tu fais ça souvent ? »**

Je posais cette question alors que nous pénétrions (NON IL N'Y A RIEN DE SEXUEL DANS CE MOT) dans la suite.  
Ah oui, pour une suite, c'était une suite. Il y avait un salon avec une télé, la connexion Wi-Fi et un ordinateur. Nous nous trouvions au dernier étage et il y avait une grande baie vitrée qui offrait une magnifique vue. A gauche, se trouvait une chambre vide dont la porte était ouverte, à droite, une autre, qui visiblement était celle de Mathieu. J'étais tellement ébahie par la grandeur de la suite que le jeune homme se sentit obligé de préciser :

**-En fait, je n'ai pas de goût de luxe, mais ils étaient tellement contents de m'avoir dans leur hôtel qu'ils ont insisté pour me donner cette suite. Antoine et Links ont celles d'à côté.**  
**-Oh, je vois.**  
**-Tu ne m'avais pas posé une question ?**  
**-Je te demandais si tu faisais ça souvent.**  
**-Ca quoi ?**, demanda-t-il avec un sourire angélique.  
**-Inviter des filles à dormir dans ta suite**, répondis-je d'un air légèrement moqueur.  
**-Oui, tout le temps.** Il tentait de paraître sérieux mais son air amusé le trahissait.  
**-D'accord alors il faut que j'en profite avant que tu passes à la suivante**, dis-je avec un sourire en coin.  
**-Profiter de moi ou de la suite ?**  
Putain. Il pose toujours des questions aussi perturbantes ?

Heureusement, je fus sauvée par la porte qui s'ouvrit en grand, pour laisser entrer une voix :

**« Dis Mat', t'aurais pas de yaourts pour… Oh.** »

Je me retournai. Mon sauveur n'était autre qu'Antoine Daniel. Il s'approcha tout sourire, et contre toute attente, me prit dans ses bras.  
**-Salut ! Je ne savais pas que Mathieu avait de la compagnie. Oh, elle est toute mignonne, et alors, ça va avec Mat ? Il est pas trop chiant ? Je m'occupe de lui sinon ! Et est-ce que…**  
**-Ta gueule Antoine**, le coupa Mathieu.  
**-Hé !**, s'indigna son ami chevelu. **Ne la ramène pas trop, toi ! Tu ne m'as même pas prévenu que t'avais une copine !**

**-On sort pas ensemble**, répondit « Mat' ».  
**-Vraiment ? Bah, ça ne va pas tarder !**

**-Antoine, ta gueule, tu la gênes là.**

Les deux garçons se retournèrent pour me regarder, alors que j'étais totalement morte de honte, toute rouge. Super comme première rencontre.  
**-Désolé**, s'excusa Antoine, **je ne t'ai même pas demandé ton prénom !**

**-Je… je m'appelle *Ton Prénom*.**  
**-Sois pas timide comme ça, je te mangerai pas ! Bon, ça vous dit de venir au pub ce soir ? Il y aura que la bande, on l'a « réservé ».**  
**-Pas de soucis, on y sera**, rétorqua Mathieu. **Même heure que d'habitude ?**  
**-Rien ne change, mec !**

**-OK. Et tu venais pour quoi en fait ?**  
**-Oh… C'est pas important**, répondit Antoine en fermant la porte après avoir envoyé un clin d'œil en direction de Mathieu.

Puis, nous nous retrouvâmes seule tous les deux. Comme mes joues devaient être encore un peu rougies, Mathieu me rassura :

**-Ne fais pas attention, il est toujours comme ça. Ça va être génial ce soir ! Tu vas voir, ils sont… Hé, ça va pas ?**  
Il me demandait ça parce que je venais de soupirer en secouant la tête.  
**-Heu, je ne me sens pas très bien**, mentais-je. **Il vaut mieux que je ne vienne pas ce soir.**  
**-On me l'a fait pas à moi. Viens, on va s'asseoir dans le canapé et tu vas m'expliquer.**

Il me prit par la main (j'aurais pu dire que ça devenait une vilaine manie, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas vraiment) et nous nous installâmes sur le canapé.  
**-Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**  
**-Je… J'ai peur qu'ils pensent que je profite de toi pour les rencontrer, et qu'ils me détestent, et qu'ils…**  
**-Oh, calme-toi ! Ils sont pas du tout comme ça. Et puis, ils me connaissent, ils savent que…**

Mathieu s'arrêta et se mordit la lèvre. Visiblement, il me cachait un truc.  
**-Que quoi ?**  
**-Non, rien, rien…**, bredouilla-t-il.  
**-Que quoi Mathieu ?**  
Je le regardais droit dans les yeux en soutenant le regard, et il finit par lâcher :

**-Que je suis pas du genre à ramener beaucoup de filles, et que si je viens avec quelqu'un avec eux, c'est que je dois vraiment l'apprécier.**  
**-Oh.**  
En fait, je ne savais pas du tout quoi dire. J'étais carrément heureuse et hyper gênée, mais je finis par articuler :

**« Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup, Mathieu. »**

Il sourit et passa ses bras autour de moi pour me rapprocher de lui. On était là, sur le canapé, l'un à côté de l'autre, ma tête posée contre son torse et il souffla :

**« Tu es vraiment extraordinaire, *Ton Prénom* ».**

Ensuite, je partis à la douche pendant qu'il partait « faire une course pour ce soir ». J'avais prévu de mettre la robe qu'il m'avait offerte, même si la porter avec mes vielles Converse noires m'embêtait, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.  
J'enfilais la robe au moment où quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Persuadée que Mathieu avait oublié ses clés, j'ouvris, pour me retrouver face à une brune toute souriante.  
**-Hé, moi c'est Charlotte ! Antoine m'a prévenu que Mat' était avec une fille, et comme il nous a expliqué la situation par message, j'ai pensé que tu n'avais pas de maquillage sur toi, alors je suis venue te dépanner.**  
Charlotte (alias Chachou Panda) était encore plus mignonne en vrai que sur les vidéos de Links dans lesquelles elle apparaissait. Je la remerciai et elle s'occupa de moi pendant 30 bonnes minutes.  
Elle était très gentille, et tout à fait naturelle avec moi, me confiant même qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir une fille avec elle. Nous parlions depuis pas mal dedans lorsqu'elle me posa la question :

**« Alors, tu penses quoi de Mathieu ? »**

Bien entendu, ce dernier choisit d'arriver à ce moment-là. Super, encore un moment gênant à surmonter.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer : Les Youtubers cités existent réellement et ne m'appartiennent pas._

_J'ADORE CE CHAPITRE :') Voilà, je pense que l'histoire va commencer à être intéressante, et encore plus dans le prochain chapitre. Les avis vont commencer, je pense, à se partager, parce qu'il va vous falloir un peu plus d'imagination. En effet, je vais devoir faire appel bientôt au passé de l'héroïne principale, à savoir vous, donc vous devrez aussi imaginer qu'il s'agit du vôtre. J'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas trop parce que je n'ai pas le choix si je veux poursuivre dans l'histoire. Voilà, c'est un chapitre long avec pas mal de choses, et on se retrouve normalement dans deux jours ! Poutou sur vos dents._

_PS : merci aux reviews anonymes à qui je ne peux répondre personnellement !_

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Naturellement, s'en suivit un silence gênant. Mathieu en mode bloqué sur le seuil de la chambre, Charlotte qui ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme un poisson et moi… moi qui rougissais (tiens donc).  
Le jeune homme secoua la tête et avança, commençant à réprimander Charlotte :  
**  
« Mais vous allez arrêter de la harceler de temps en temps ! »**

Je pensais qu'il allait s'en tenir à cette engueulade, mais bien sûr, Monsieur adoraaaait me voir gênée, alors il s'avança vers moi et chuchota à mon oreille : 

**« Il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de la harceler avec ce genre de choses… pas vrai ? »**

Charlotte étant juste à côté, elle avait bien sûr tout entendu et s'empressa de lui donner une tape sur le haut du crâne : 

**-On ne drague pas les filles comme ça ouvertement espèce de crétin !**

**-Mais je la drague pas !**, s'exclama Mathieu.

**-Non bien sûr… Ecoute moi bien trou du cul, c'est pas parce que t'as une émission sur le Net, que t'as des supers yeux, et que la plupart des filles te trouvent mignon et sexy que t'as tous les droits ! Pas vrai, *Ton Prénom* ?**

**-Heu… Oui, oui,** bafouillai-je. 

Ensuite, la conversation dévia quelques minutes avant que Charlotte, ayant terminé de me préparer, alla s'occuper d'elle.

Je remettais mes cheveux en place dans le miroir de la salle de bains quand je vis une silhouette derrière moi. Mathieu souriait en me contemplant galérer avec ma tignasse, et je ne parvins pas à m'empêcher de le taquiner :

**-Encore en train de mater, Monsieur Sommet ?**

**-Hé, je ne suis pas le plus malsain de nous deux !**, rétorqua-t-il.

**-Ah oui, comment ça ?**, demandai-je surprise.

**-Tu ne m'as jamais dit ce que tu pensais de moi, je viens à peine d'apprendre que tu me trouves mignon et sexy.  
**  
**-Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai dit, c'est Charlotte.  
**  
**-Mais tu l'as approuvé.  
**  
**-Comme si tu avais besoin qu'on te le dise pour le savoir.  
**  
**-Je ne suis pas aussi sûr de moi que j'en aie l'air**, dit-il avec un sourire triste. Le genre de sourire qui vous prouve qu'il n'avait strictement aucune confiance en lui.

**-Tu devrais**, affirmai-je en me retournant pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

**-Arrête de me draguer voyons.  
**  
**-Tu es très drôle, Mathieu Sommet.  
**  
**-C'est mon métier.**

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, stoppant net notre conversation. Mathieu alla ouvrir pour laisser entrer Antoine :

**« Vous venez ? Les autres sont déjà au bar ! »**

Je m'empressai de chercher mes Converses, persuadée que je les avais laissé près de la porte de la suite, mais je ne parvenais pas à mettre la main dessus. Je sentis une main sur mon épaule et je me retournai. Mathieu me faisait face, tête baissée, sans oser me regarder, et dit simplement : 

**« Essaie plutôt ça. »**

Il tenait de sa main libre une paire de petits escarpins noirs et blancs parfaitement assortis à la robe. Ah bah oui, je me demandais aussi ce qu'il pouvait bien aller acheter pour aller dans un bar. Comme je ne réagissais pas, toujours sous le choc, il mit les chaussures dans mes mains : 

**« Maintenant tu ne peux plus refuser, alors essaie. »**

Bon, du coup j'ai essayé parce que j'étais incapable de parler. Elles m'allaient à merveille, pile ma taille (d'où, je présume, la disparition de mes baskets). Une fois que nous étions prêts tous les deux, nous sortîmes de l'appartement suivis d'Antoine qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des commentaires en pouffant, pour taquiner Mathieu par pur plaisir.  
Quand je sentis enfin la boule au fond de ma gorge se libérer, j'attrapai la main de Mathieu pour attirer son attention, et lui dis simplement : 

**« Merci. »**, ce à quoi il répondit de son magnifique sourire.  
Ma relation avec Mathieu Sommet devenait de plus en plus bizarre, mais je ne parvenais à m'empêcher de me dire que ça me plaisait.

Nous poussions la porte du bar, et une vague de stress me submergeait déjà. Mathieu me lança un regard rassurant du genre « ça va aller, vraiment », et Antoine une grande tape sur l'épaule.  
Je suivis donc Mathieu dans le bâtiment, ou se trouvait déjà Alexis, son frère, Charlotte, et même Kriss (Minute Papillon). Tous se saluèrent amicalement, jusqu'à ce que Mathieu me présente : 

**-C'est *Ton Prénom*. Je l'ai rencontré il y a quelques jours et on a… sympathisé.**  
J'imaginais déjà la suite : un long silence gênant, des chuchotements du genre « t'es sûr de lui faire confiance », un sourire de pitié de Charlotte… et il n'y eut rien de tout ça.  
A la place, Alexis et son frère me sautèrent dessus et me portèrent pour me montrer leur enthousiasme, Kriss me serra dans ses bras, et j'eu le droit à un petit clin d'œil de Charlotte du genre : « Bienvenue parmi nous ! » 

Ils me posèrent tous mille questions sur ma rencontre avec Mathieu, et les détails les amusèrent beaucoup. Puis, la conversation dévia et nous parlâmes de la convention, de Youtube en général. Je participais, bien que timidement, mais tous m'encourageaient. Ils me mettaient à l'aise, et m'avaient totalement accepté.  
Le barman, que je n'avais pas remarqué, me proposa une bière que je refusais poliment d'un **« Ce n'est pas ce que je préfère »**, et la soirée commença. 

Vers minuit, Alexis, Kriss, Antoine et David commençaient à quitter le monde de la sobriété, et déconnaient avec des jeux peu matures. Naturellement, la discussion dévia sur l'un des jeux en particulier (et vous le connaissez, j'en suis sûre) : l_e jeu de la bouteille_.  
Là vous vous dites que je vais tomber sur Mathieu (enfin dans le jeu, pas en vrai, je suis pas tombée sur lui hein), qu'on va s'embrasser etc, parce que vous êtes persuadés qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Mathieu et moi. Et bien non, désolée de vous décevoir ! 

Donc le jeu commença pour le plus grand désespoir des 3 sobres à savoir : Charlotte, qui tenait étonnamment bien l'alcool, Mathieu et moi. Non Mathieu n'était pas bourré, parce qu'à chaque soirée, une sorte de Sam était désigné, et cette fois c'était Mathieu. Donc il n'était pas bourré, voilà (conclusion nulle).  
Le jeu commença doucement. Nous choisissions d'abords le gage, puis nous tournions la fameuse bouteille. 

Les premiers tirés furent Alexis et son frère David, mais ceux-ci n'eurent qu'à se faire la bise. Puis, ce fut autour de Charlotte et Kriss, qui se firent un câlin. La partie devint intéressant quand Antoine du lécher la joue de Mathieu, qui gueulait tellement fort que tout le voisinage devait l'entendre. Ensuite ce fut mon tour, et mon gage fut de déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Kriss. Celui-ci se laissa faire avant de lancer un sourire narquois en direction de Mathieu, qui ne cessait de tourner la tête, semblant n'en avoir rien à foutre.  
Au tour suivant, je ne fus pas nommée, contrairement à Mathieu, dont la chance ne tournait pas : il dû subir une nouvelle fois la langue d'Antoine (rien de sexuel bande de fangirls, laissez-moi finir !) cette fois sur son bras, mais également un baiser langoureux d'Alexis. Quand ce fut son tour, nous en étions déjà vers les gages les plus compliqués, et celui-ci était toujours le même : un roulage de pelle.

Cette fois, vous pouvez vous réjouir, parce que la victime, c'était moi.  
Je ne retrouvai plus aucune solidarité ni même dans Charlotte qui semblait ravie de la situation. Mathieu lui… il ne disait rien. J'avais envie de le secouer, de lui dire de faire quelque chose, mais non, rien.

Finalement, il se leva et je crus qu'il allait ramasser la bouteille pour la briser au sol, mais il pivota vers moi et me tendit la main. En fait, il m'agrippa carrément le poignet pour me soulever et je me retrouvai à quelques centimètres de lui, au milieu du cercle que nous avions formé.  
Une musique d'amour passa à la radio et…. NAN JE DECONNE. On entendait les gloussements de nos camarades qui s'impatientaient et qui tapotaient même des mains. Finalement, Mathieu m'attrapa le menton et scella nos lèvres. Au même moment, un portable vibra mais il n'en avait strictement rien à foutre. Il prolongea le baiser et alors que le baiser s'apprêtait à devenir un roulage de pelles, Charlotte s'écria :

**« Oh merde ! »**

Bon là, on a arrêté de s'embrasser du coup. Nous tournâmes tous deux la tête vers la jeune fille qui semblait bouleverser. Elle tenait mon portable et paraissait terriblement gênée. Finalement, elle me le tendit devant le regard insistant de Mathieu, et dit simplement :

**-*Ton Prénom*, tu as un MMS d'un certain… Tony et même si je ne le connais pas, je ne sais pas si ça va te plaire…**

* * *

Voilà, je suis une connasse, vous avez le droit de m'insulter. La suite après-demain, mouahahaha. C'était la narratrice en direct de la toile... pour vous servir ! (Vous avez intérêt à reconnaître bande de tacos au sperme).


	7. Chapter 7

_YOOOO ! Le chapitre tant attendu d'après vos reviews ^^ Je n'en suis pas extrêmement fière et il est plutôt court, mais il se passe beaucoup de choses alors je ne voulais pas vous faire crouler sous les informations ! Si vous avez bien suivi, vous saurez le pourquoi du titre ici. Voilà. Et merci pour vos reviews qui me font beaucoup rire :') A ce propos, bravo à Otaku qui a bien répondu à la question du sixième chapitre, qui n'était pas du tout compliqué :3_  
_C'est tout pour ce chapitre, à dans deux jours ! Poutou sur vos orteils propres._

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

D'une main tremblante, je pris l'appareil des mains de mon amie, et dans un laps de temps qui me parut infini, l'image que contenait le MMS s'ouvrit.  
Je m'attendais à un message d'excuse, comme d'habitude, mais visiblement, celui-ci ne s'adressait pas à moi car il indiquait :

_« Hey bb, tu me manques déjà, c'était cool cet aprem. Heureusement que t'as un certain don d'improvisation pour te défiler et venir dans mes bras ) sur ce je te laisse, j'essaie de repasser bien vite dans ton hôtel minable, mais il va falloir que je renoue un minimum avec *Ton Prénom*, tu sais bien pourquoi… A + chérie, préviens si t'as des nouvelles d'elle. »_

Quant à la photo… Il s'agissait bien sûr de Tony, sur un lit que je connaissais étrangement bien, avec une fille que je connaissais étrangement bien également. _Mélissa._ Ma meilleure amie.

**« Je… J'ai un coup de fil à passer »**, bredouillai-je. Personne ne broncha. Ils restèrent silencieux et respectèrent mon choix.

Je fonçai aux toilettes qui se trouvaient au sous-sol, et tentai de joindre ma meilleure… enfin Mélissa quoi. Pas de réponse. Je recommençais plusieurs fois mais en vain.  
Comment vous décrire mon état ? Impossible. Je ne pleurais pas, non. J'étais juste… totalement paumée.  
Quand la colère a enfin prit le dessus sur cette perte de repères, j'ai… c'est tellement ridicule de dire ça mais je l'ai fait. J'ai frappé le mur avec mon poing, un miroir plus précisément.  
Un conseil, même si vous êtes énervés, ne faites jamais ça. Parce que ça saigne, ça fait mal, et vous êtes toujours énervés.  
J'ai dû crier parce que quelqu'un s'est ramené. J'ai tourné la tête. Les yeux bleus de Mathieu s'écarquillèrent devant ma main, je baissai les yeux… ah oui quand même. Des bouts de verre un peu partout, du sang, je vous épargne les détails.

Le youtuber me prit par la main (l'autre bien sûr) et me fit remonter les escaliers quatre à quatre. Les autres avaient déjà préparé leur manteau et un sac pour Mathieu. Celui-ci le prit et échangea un regard avec Antoine qui hocha la tête.  
Ils sortirent tous dehors, où un taxi nous attendait. Trop fort.

Ils avaient dû entendre du bruit au sous-sol et s'étant doutés de la situation, avaient fait venir une voiture. OK, si vous en doutiez encore, ces mecs sont absolument géniaux.  
Je montai avec Mathieu dans le taxi à qui il annonça **« L'hôpital le plus proche »**, tandis que les autres prirent le chemin de l'hôtel.

Il devait être 1h15 lorsque je fus enfin installée dans une chambre, accompagnée de Mathieu. Il ne posa pas de questions, il me laissa juste reprendre mes esprits. Et pour la première fois depuis des années, j'ai pleuré.  
Il m'a tenu la main très fort et lorsque j'ai enfin repris mes esprits quelques minutes après, il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux, d'un regard qui voulait dire : « Déballe tout ce que t'as besoin de dire. »

Et je l'ai fait.

**-Le mec sur la photo, c'est Tony, mon ex. Celui que j'avais quitté, tu te souviens ? Bon, et la fille, c'est Mélissa… Ma meilleure amie couche avec lui. Avec Tony. Le seul que j'ai aimé. Tony.**  
J'avais montré le texte et l'image à Mathieu et il demanda :

**-Pourquoi Tony dit qu'il faut qu'il renoue avec toi ?**  
**-Parce que Tony gagne de l'argent grâce à moi. Tony est mon tuteur légal, et il gagne une somme pour prendre soin de moi. Somme qu'il garde pour lui.**  
**-Ton tuteur légal ? MAIS T'AS QUEL ÂGE ?**  
Je sursautai, Mathieu avait l'air carrément choqué.  
**-Heu… 17 ans pourquoi ?**, demandai-je en haussant les sourcils.  
**-Meeeerde ! Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?**  
**-C'est si grave que ça ?**  
**-VU CE QUE J'AVAIS EN TÊTE OUI**, continua-t-il.

Et il avait quoi en tête exactement ?

**-Et t'avais quoi en tête ?**  
**-Maintenant ça va être difficile de te le montrer**, soupira le jeune homme.  
**-J'aurais 18 ans dans quatre mois.**  
**-Alors j'attendrai quatre mois**, répondit-il en souriant.

Puis, je lui ai parlé de moi. De mon enfance, ma mère adultère, mon père alcoolique et violent. De ma rencontre avec Tony, avec qui je sortais depuis mes quinze ans. Et du jour où j'ai empêché mon père de violer un gosse d'un ami à eux, et qu'il a voulu se venger sur moi. Je suis partie chez Tony, et quelques jours plus tard, la juge que j'avais demandé à voir accepta qu'il devienne mon tuteur, exceptionnellement car nous nous connaissions bien. J'avais seize ans, et peu de temps après, il a commencé à me tromper. La suite, tout le monde la connaissait.

Durant tout ce temps, Mathieu m'écouta sans rien dire. Quand j'eu fini, il dit simplement :

**« Tu es merveilleuse. »**

Puis, un médecin arriva enfin, me soigna, bla bla bla. Bien entendu, l'hôpital demanderait bientôt une signature de mon tuteur mais ce n'était pas important pour ce soir. Heureusement, finalement. Ensuite, je pus rentrer avec Mat à l'hôtel, un poignet bandé.

**-Bon, je vais me doucher moi**, me dit-il en souriant.  
Oui, il se douche à deux heures du matin. Non, il n'est pas normal.  
Avant qu'il parte, je lui attrapai le bras et colla un baiser sur sa joue.  
**« Merci, Mathieu. »**

Il allait ajouter quelque chose mais je lui fis signe de se taire, et il partit dans la salle de bain.

Et c'est à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte que tous mes vêtements se trouvaient à l'hôtel de Mélissa.  
Et c'est à ce moment-là que ce chapitre se termine et que vous vous dites : **« ENCORE UN P*TAIN DE MOMENT GÊNANT ». **Vous avez raison. Et celui-là le sera encore plus que vous ne le croyez.

* * *

Voilà. Dites-moi ce que vous pensez du tournant de l'histoire ! Je vous remercie encore une fois, et à samedi !


	8. Chapter 8

_YOOO ! Personnellement j'adore ce chapitre, alors j'espère que vous l'aimerez autant ! Il se passe pleins de choses donc je l'adore :') Merci pour vos reviews qui me font extrêmement rire, et merci à tous de me lire ! Voilà, c'était le message court et sympathique ! A lundi !_

_POUTOUS SUR VOS FESSES._

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

J'avais prévu de dormir en sous-vêtements, mais est-ce que vous avez déjà tenté de dormir à poil dans un hôtel où la clim' est réglée au maximum ? Et puis, prendre le petit déjeuner avec Mathieu le lendemain avec deux bouts de tissus pour m'habiller me gênait un peu…

Du coup, j'ai décidé de sortir de ma chambre, pensant que Mathieu devait être sorti de la douche, pour choper une serviette et aller lui demander un T-shirt.  
MAIS, ça aurait été trop simple. Parce qu'au moment où je suis sortie de ma chambre (en sous-vêtements, je le rappelle), Mathieu est sorti de la salle de bain. Torse du. Avec juste une serviette enroulée autour de son ventre. Oui oui.  
Vous vous demandiez si Mathieu Sommet est bien foutu ? Il l'est. C'est ce que je me suis dit à ce moment-là.  
Bref, on s'est fixés pendant 5 secondes, même si ça m'a paru éternel, et ensuite j'ai réussi à me servir de mes cordes vocales :

**-Heu… Je… J'ai pas de vêtements.**  
**-Je vois ça**, répondit-il en souriant. _Je vais le tuer._ **Viens, je vais te prêter un T-shirt.**  
**-Heu… Tu veux pas t'habiller avant ?**  
Il aurait pu simplement répondre par oui ou non. Mais il a fallu qu'il éclate de rire. _Je vais le tuer._  
**-Je te perturbe ?**, demanda-t-il en essayer de contenir son fou rire.  
**-Pff… fais comme tu veux.**

Je le suivais dans sa chambre et attendis qu'il me trouve un T-shirt uni noir. Il se retourna pour me le donner, mais n'avait pas vraiment calculé que j'étais derrière lui. On s'est donc retrouvés à 3 centimètres l'un de l'autre. Cool.  
_Cool ?_ MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE DIS ?

**-Ah merci…**, bafouillai-je.  
**-Heu… oui, de rien**, bafouilla-t-il. Au moins j'étais pas toute seule à avoir l'air conne.  
J'enfilais le T-shirt et lui souhaitai bonne nuit, et alors que je partais vers ma chambre, il me lança :

**-Je viendrai avec toi.**  
**-Hein ?**, dis-je en me retournant.  
**-Tu as peur d'aller chercher tes affaires toute seule, hein ? Je viendrai avec toi. Comme ça, tu leur montreras que tu peux te passer d'eux.**  
**-Oui**, répondis-je en souriant.

* * *

_4 heures du matin._  
Mon père s'avançait vers moi en ronchonnant. Tony était derrière lui, il ne bougeait pas, il le laissait faire. Dans ses bras, Mélissa, et ma mère qui embrassait un mec de 20 ans. Mon paternel continua d'avancer jusqu'à ce que…

**« AAAAAAAAAAH ! »**

Mon propre cri me réveilla. Encore un putain de cauchemar. Je vis la lumière du couloir s'allumer. Et merde, j'avais réveillé Mathieu en plus.

**-*Ton Prénom*, ça ne va pas ?**

Il avait l'air très inquiet.

**-Oui ça va, juste un cauchemar, désolée.**  
Mais mon corps refusait de coopérer et je n'arrêtais pas de trembler.

**-Et ça arrive souvent ?**, demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à mes côtés.  
**-Oui… Généralement Tony essaie de me calmer, même s'il n'était pas souvent là…**

Soudain je me sentis décoller du lit. Mathieu me tenait dans ses bras et me dirigea vers sa chambre. Comme je l'interrogeai du regard, il dit simplement :

**« Je ne veux pas te faire regretter une seule seconde ce mec. »**

Il m'allongea sur son lit et se glissa à mes côtés. Epuisée, je posais ma tête contre son torse et il passa son bras dans mon dos. J'étais merveilleusement bien.

Je l'entendis seulement prononcer une phrase avant de sombrer dans le sommeil : **« Encore quatre, très longs mois à attendre… »**. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai dormi sans plus aucun cauchemar.

* * *

Je venais de me réveiller et m'étirais. Quelle heure était-il ? 9h00. J'avais tellement bien dormi !

Mathieu n'était plus à côté de moi, alors je sortis de la chambre. Il était en train de se préparer et téléphonais à quelqu'un.

**« Je comprends Madame, et je ne me permettrais pas de vous appeler si… Oui, bien sûr. Mais je me soucie réellement de… C'est vrai ? Demain, 14 heures ? OUI ! Merci ! »**

Il raccrocha et m'aperçus enfin.

**-Bien dormi ?**, me demanda-t-il. Il semblait presque gêné, sûrement à cause de notre proximité de la nuit.

**-Parfaitement bien**, répondis-je. **Et toi ?**  
**-Parfaitement bien.**  
**-Prête pour y aller ?**  
**-Prête.**

Je pris une tasse de café qu'il m'avait servi, puis partis me brosser les dents (c'était le genre d'hôtel où on te filait des trousses de toilette et tout). Ensuite, je renfilai ma robe de la veille et attendis Mathieu.

Au moment où nous sortions, Antoine était sur le pas de la porte :

**« *Ton Prénom* ! On était hyper inquiets ? Est-ce que ça va mieux ? »**

J'avais culpabilisé toute la soirée d'avoir gâché leur rendez-vous au bar, et de voir qu'ils s'inquiétaient tant me touchait.

**-Heu, ça ne va pas ?**  
**-Oh, Antoine !**

Et je fondis en larmes dans ses bras. Oui oui. Il faut dire que je n'étais pas vraiment habituée à ce qu'on prenne soin de moi, et je m'en voulais d'avoir tout gâché. Putain je devenais vraiment hyper sensible.

**-Je suis désolée d'avoir gâché votre soirée, je m'en veux et...**

**-Tout doux ! Mathieu nous a expliqué vite fait, pas de soucis ! Et tu ne l'as pas gâché, on s'est vraiment amusés ! D'ailleurs, il faudra que vous terminiez votre roulage de pelles vous deux !**

Je me suis mise à rougir et Antoine rigola.  
**-Allez, je te laisse à Mathieu, si je continue à t'avoir dans les bras plus longtemps, il va me frapper !**

Du coup, on est partis tous les deux.

Environ une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le taxi nous déposait devant la vieille auberge pourrie dans lequel mon ex-copain et mon ex-amie s'envoyaient en l'air.  
Instinctivement, ce fut moi qui pris la main de Mathieu, et il ne dit rien.  
Nous toquâmes à la porte de la chambre, et Mélissa ouvrit. Son visage se décomposa quand elle me vit.

**« Je peux… tout t'expliquer ».**

Je la poussai et parti prendre mes affaires. Au moment d'entrer dans la salle de bain, celle-ci hurla **« NON »** mais trop tard. J'étais nez à nez avec Tony.

**-*Ton Prénom*, je peux t'expliquer…  
****-Pas la peine. J'y vais.**

Soudain, il m'empoigna par le col et chuchota à mon oreille :

**« Ecoute-moi bien sale petite pute, c'est pas parce que tu t'envoies un Youtuber que tu pourras tirer un trait sur moi. Je suis ton tuteur alors tu m'obéis à partir de maintenant et tu me donneras tout ce que je demande, sinon c'est direct la case foyer pour ados ok ? »**

Je m'apprêtai à acquiescer (pas vraiment le choix) quand Mathieu intervint :

**-Désolé mec, mais ça ne se passera pas vraiment comme ça. A ce propos, tu as rendez-vous avec *Ton Prénom* et moi au tribunal pour rendre visite à la juge. Histoire qu'on discute de tout ça.**

Oh.

* * *

Voilà, je vous aime au revoir.


	9. Chapter 9

_Yo! J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, j'espère que vous adorerez le lire ! Merci à tous pour vos avis, je répondrai aux anonymes ici désormais ! Dans ce chapitre, je ne parlerai pas du tribunal (je garde un peu le suspense :3) mais il est tout de même intéressant à mon goût :D Etant donné que je reprend les cours mercredi, je pense poster un chapitre également demain pour vous faire patienter au cas où mon rythme scolaire ne me permette pas d'écrire un chapitre deux jours plus tard !_

_Encore merci à tous et bonne rentrée !_

_Poutou sur votre oreille._

**Aanyy :** _Merci beaucoup ! C'est un choix que j'ai fait et je sais qu'il ne plaira pas forcément, mais je trouvais qu'en ne développant pas la personnalité et le passé du personnage, cela réduisait les choix pour la suite de la fiction. Je te rassure, ces problèmes sont tout à fait fictifs !_

_Je sais qu'en choisissant de procéder ainsi, je demande au lecteur un plus grand effort d'imagination car il ne s'agit sûrement pas de sa personnalité. Mais le thème principal reste quand même l'âge de la protagoniste, et c'est surtout pour ça que je me suis forcée à lui écrire un passé, afin que l'histoire est un sens et qu'on comprenne pourquoi elle n'est plus chez elle. J'aurai pu inventer un sujet banal comme la soif d'aventure ou quoique ce soit, mais je voulais aussi « forcer » les lecteurs à s'imaginer une autre réalité, ce qui partage bien sûr les plus rêveurs des plus « pieds sur terre ». Je ne pense pas qu'il y en a un mieux que l'autre, mais je trouvais ce choix intéressant car rarement étudié. Comme tu l'as dit toi-même, ce genre de fic où l'on développe le personnage n'arrive pas souvent, et si l'idée se propage, je pense que l'on pourrait doser plus correctement la fiction. Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire et de tes conseils !_

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Je ne sais pas qui était le plus choqué. Tony ou moi. Mathieu lui, n'avait pas ce petit sourire de quand il est fier de quelque chose. Il regardait Tony droit dans les yeux d'un air… menaçant.

Celui-ci pouffa :

**-Et si je ne viens pas ?**

**-Alors la juge n'aura pas besoin de plus de preuves pour se rendre compte de ton irresponsabilité et la garde de *Ton Prénom* te sera retirée.  
**  
**-… C'est quand ?**

**-Dans deux jours à 14 heures.**

Tony me lâcha enfin non sans grommeler quelques insultes et je m'empressai de sortir avec mes affaires. Mélissa elle, restait stupéfaite devant cette scène. QUELLE IDIOTE. Pardon.

Donc, nous retournâmes dans le taxi qui nous attendait, sans que je ne dise un mot.  
Mathieu commença à s'inquiéter :

**-*Ton prénom* ? Tout va bien ?  
**  
**-T'as vraiment fait ça ?  
**  
**-Heu… Quoi ?**

**-Tu as convaincu la juge de revoir mon cas ?**  
**  
-Ben… Oui.**

Je fondis en larmes et le serrai dans mes bras :

**-Merci… Merci…  
**  
**-Putain, je vais jamais tenir quatre mois…  
**  
**-Hein ?  
**  
**-Non rien.**

Je restais dans ses bras tout le long du trajet jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à l'hôtel. Tout le monde nous attendait devant la chambre.

Ils me sautèrent tous dessus en mode happy, et me demandèrent comment ça s'était passé. On leur expliqua brièvement, puis nous décidâmes de partir déjeuner tous ensemble.

* * *

Nous nous trouvions dans un petit restaurant peu connu, à l'abri des regards. Tout le monde parlait des conférences qui allaient se dérouler à 15 heures. Tout le monde… sauf Mathieu. Il paraissait préoccupé.

Je m'assis à côté de lui :

**-Hé, tout va bien ?  
**  
**-Oui, oui… T'en fais pas**, me répondit-il en s'efforçant de sourire.

Antoine, qui se trouvait à ma gauche, m'expliqua :

**« On dirait pas comme ça mais Mat' est un grand stressé. Avant de monter sur scène il nous fait une crise de panique. La dernière fois quand tu l'as accompagné il s'est efforcé de paraître détendu mais dès que tu es partie de l'autre côté des coulisses, il a commencé à flipper. »**

J'étais carrément étonnée, je ne pensais pas Mathieu comme ça. Je croyais que c'était le genre qui s'en foutait et qui rencontrait ses fans en mode cool, et bien non. Il avait l'air d'un gamin totalement flippé avant son premier contrôle.  
Nous mangeâmes tranquillement (Mathieu ne toucha pas à son assiette), et vers 14h30, nous prîmes tous ensemble le chemin de la JE.

Mathieu, lui, marchait loin derrière nous et refusa qu'on l'attende. Quand je voyais tout ce qu'il faisait pour moi, je me sentais mal de ne rien pouvoir faire pour lui.

* * *

_14h55._

Je finis par les laisser tous ensemble, malgré mon inquiétude pour Mathieu. Tous rigolaient et chantaient, sauf lui. Il paraissait terrifié et refusait qu'on lui parle, alors je suis partie.  
Mais alors que je m'éloignais des coulisses, j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler.

**« *Ton Prénom* ! On a besoin de toi ! »**

Je me retournai. Antoine avait l'air paniqué, et courait en ma direction.

**-C'est Mathieu… D'habitude il arrive quand même à gérer, mais plus il y a de monde, plus c'est difficile. Là, c'est plein à craquer et il refuse de monter sur scène, il est terrifié.  
**  
**-Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?**, demandai-je. Je commençais à stresser pour lui moi aussi.

**-Je sais pas mais on se dit que peut-être… Enfin, il tient énormément à toi, alors si c'est toi qui lui parle…**

Il me prit la main et m'emmena au fond des coulisses où Mathieu était assis sur une chaise, entouré d'Alexis et Kriss. Ils le laissèrent et je m'approchai de lui.

**-Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**, demandai-je.

**-Je vais foirer… Putain je sais que je vais foirer.  
**  
**-Heu… Ils sont tous là pour toi tu sais. Ils t'attendent parce qu'ils savent ce que tu vaux. N'aie pas peur d'eux, ils sont beaucoup plus impressionnés par toi que tu ne l'es.  
**  
**-500 ! ILS SONT 500 PUTAIN ! Je peux pas, je peux pas.  
**  
**-Mais reprend-toi, bien sûr que tu peux !**, m'écriai-je. **Et tu l'as déjà fait des tas de fois, ça s'est toujours bien passé ! Peut-être qu'il y en a deux fois plus qu'avant, ou 10 fois, mais on s'en fout ! Le nombre ne changera pas au fait que tu vas t'éclater avec eux, comme d'hab.  
**  
**-Je peux pas, je peux pas…**

Il refusait de m'écouter, il continuait de répéter la même phrase, toujours. Je cherchai un moyen de lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Le gifler ? Mauvaise idée…  
Alors j'ai fait un truc incroyable, impensable. Un truc que je ne m'aurais pas cru capable de faire. Mais il n'y avait aucune autre solution.  
Je me suis approchée de lui, tout près. Je sentais sa respiration. Il était un tout petit peu plus grand que moi (Mathieu, plus grand que quelqu'un, oui oui), alors j'ai levé légèrement la tête…

_Et je l'ai embrassé._  
Quand nos lèvres se sont touchées, il n'a pas réagi. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, il s'est laissé emporter et a commencé à mouver ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'ai senti une main caressé mon dos pour me rapprocher encore plus de lui, et j'ai passé les miennes autour de son cou.

Au bout de quelques temps (je ne saurai dire quand exactement), j'ai décollé ma bouche de la sienne un peu à regret. A regret parce que Dieu ce qu'il embrassait bien. Il me regarda, ses yeux bleus grand ouverts qui ne semblaient pas réaliser ce qui venait de se produire et je lui souris :

**-Je te fais confiance, et tous ceux dehors en bas de la scène te font confiance aussi, alors bouge-toi, allez !**

**-D'accord.**

Il me sourit une dernière fois avant de monter sur scène.

Antoine et les autres m'attendaient. Ils avaient visiblement assisté à la scène vue la tête qu'ils tiraient. Bien sûr, le présentateur de What The Cut ?! fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits :

**-Très bonne technique, je n'y avais jamais pensé**, commenta-t-il ironiquement.

**-Je ne voyais que ça pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits…**, expliquai-je pour me justifier.

**-J'y ai pensé. Mais ma méthode était plus…  
**  
**-Agréable**, ajoutèrent-ils tous en chœur.

**-Hé, n'allez pas vous imaginer des choses !**

**-Trop tard**, reprirent-ils.

**-On est amis…**

**-Amis très proches**, ajouta Kriss.

**-Très très proches**, ajouta Alexis.

**-Très très très…**

**-Oui bon ça va !**, les coupai-je. **C'est pas comme s'il avait apprécié non plus, c'était juste pour le choquer.**

**-Et toi, tu as apprécié ?**, demanda Charlotte.

**-Heu…**

Franchement, que voulez-vous répondre à ça ? 

**-Cette hésitation veut tout dire**, commenta Alexis.

**-N'importe quoi ! Je…  
**  
**-Tu lui plais, tu sais**, rajouta Antoine.

**-Quoi ?**

Là, j'étais plutôt choquée. Bien sûr il avait fait des allusions que j'avais prises à la rigolade, mais sérieusement, MATHIEU ET MOI ? Impossible.

**-Heu, Antoine, je sais pas si on a le droit de le dire,** lui rappela Alexis.

**-On s'en fout, il ne se bougera pas de toute façon. Donc, *Ton Prénom*, Mathieu te…  
**  
**-Antoine ! Ça va être à toi de rejoindre Mathieu sur scène !**, le coupa un membre du STAFF.

Antoine se précipita vers la scène, _mais_ (il y a un « mais ») il portait une chemise avec des petites fermetures Eclair sur les côtés. Aucun rapport me direz-vous. Il n'y en avait aucun, jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elle se coince dans ma robe.  
On essaya désespérément de l'enlever, mais il ne fallait pas faire attendre Mathieu, alors le même membre du STAFF, l'air désespéré, expliqua :

**« Tant pis on n'a pas le choix. Toi, monte sur scène avec eux ! »**

Et merde.

* * *

Alooooors, qu'en pensez-vous, je veux tout savoir ! On se retrouve sûrement demain ! Bisous bisous


	10. Chapter 10

_Voici le chapitre 10, j'espère qu'il vous... LE CHAPITRE 10 ?! OH MON DIEU RAPTOR JESUS MAIS C'EST TELLEMENT RAPIIIIIIIDE ! J'espère que vous prenez toujours autant de plaisir à me lire, et je m'excuse par avance si la fréquence de sortie de chapitres change, rentrée scolaire oblige. _  
_Disclaimer (ça faisait longtemps) : Aucun des personnages cités en tant que Youtuber ne m'appartient. Par ailleurs, si cette fiction dérange l'un d'entre eux, je m'empresserai de la supprimer._  
_Ah oui et coup de gueule en retard : LAISSEZ ANTOINE ET SA COPINE TRANQUILLES NON D'UNE SAINTE PATATE ! Plus sérieusement, je tenais à dire que je déplorais ce genre de réaction qui entache la réputation des fans comme nous. Voilà._  
_On se retrouve très bientôt, bonne rentrée et bonne lecture !_

_Poutou dans votre narine._

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Antoine me regarda avec un air désolé et se décida à monter sur scène, ma robe toujours accroché à lui.  
Nous montâmes sur la scène sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de cris. Quand Mathieu me vit, il eut un air… choqué et pâlit soudainement. Antoine lui chuchota quelque chose qu'il ne put entendre et Mathieu tenta de retrouver le sourire avant d'annoncer :

**« Voici le plus gros boulet de la planète ! En montant sur scène sa fermeture s'est prise dans le vêtement de cette jeune demoiselle qui fait partie du STAFF. Désolée Mademoiselle, comment vous appelez-vous ? »** demanda-t-il à mon égard.

Là, je n'en revenais pas. Un membre du STAFF, sérieusement ? Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment honte de moi à ce point-là ? Je mis un certain temps avant de bafouiller :

**-*Ton Prénom*.  
**  
**-Les amis, ovation pour Mademoiselle *Ton Prénom* !**

Et les applaudissements retentirent à nouveau.  
Ensuite, la FAQ commença avec des questions plus ou moins farfelues, alors que je me débattais toujours avec cette foutue fermeture. Certains parlaient de la soi-disant relation amoureuse entre Mathieu et Antoine, d'autres de leurs projets sur Youtube. Quand quelqu'un demanda :

**« Mathieu, tu connais *Ton Prénom* depuis combien de temps ?****»**

Jusque-là, j'avais évité son regard que je sentais sur moi, mais cette fois je n'eus pas le choix. Il m'observa d'un air inquiet et continua :

**-Depuis autant de temps que vous, je l'ai dit ! Pourquoi ?  
**  
**-On dirait que tu l'aimes bien, t'arrêtes pas de regarder vers elle pour voir si ça va.  
**  
**-Désolé de te décevoir, il n'y aura pas de romance là-dessus,** répondit-il en rigolant. **Je ne connais pas du tout cette jeune fille !**

Je réussis enfin à me détacher d'Antoine. Je grommelai un **« Je ne le connais pas non plus »** et saluai de la main la foule avant de descendre de la scène.

J'entendis Mathieu rire avec son public, et j'ai eu envie de pleurer. J'étais donc si peu pour lui ? Je m'apprêtais à me barrer quand David, Alexis, Jérémy, Charlotte et Kriss arrivèrent.

**-Tout va bien ? On t'a vu quitter la scène !**

**-Pas trop chamboulée ?**

**-Tout s'est bien passé ?**

**-Il a dit que j'étais un membre du STAFF. Pourquoi ?**

Gros blanc. Visiblement, personne ne savait. Du coup je suis partie en les laissant là.

**« *Ton Prénom* ? Oh putain, t'es là je te cherche partout depuis une demi-heure, j'étais en train de paniquer ! »**

Je m'étais réfugiée à l'hôtel où j'avais entassé mes affaires dans mon sac. J'attendais le retour de Mathieu pour partir, parce que je ne voulais pas le laisser comme ça après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi.

**-P… Pourquoi t'as fait ton sac ?**, bégaya-t-il.

**-Je ne suis pas un jouet, Mathieu. Tu ne peux pas t'occuper de moi, me sauver la vie jusqu'à ce que je t'en sois reconnaissante éternellement, et me mettre de côté lorsque tu as autre chose à faire. Tu ne peux pas rester tout le temps avec moi quand tu t'ennuies et oublier jusqu'à mon nom quand ça t'arrange.**

**-C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé sur la scène ? Mais je n'avais pas le choix !**

**-On a toujours le choix, Mat'.**

Parce que oui, je l'appelais Mat'. J'avais encore cet espoir débile que j'avais été son amie.

**-Je ne voulais pas qu'ils te fassent de mal**, continua-t-il.

**-C'est vrai qu'ils avaient l'air féroce. Je ne te demandais qu'une chose : dire la vérité.**

**-Tu connais les fans, ils voient le mal partout !**

**-Parce qu'aimer, c'est mal ?**

Cette phrase le cloua sur place, et j'en profitai pour sortir de la chambre. Il me rattrapa et passa ses bras autour de ma taille en chuchotant à mon oreille :

**« Reste, je t'en supplie. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, tellement pas. La vérité c'est que maintenant j'ai peur de tout affronter. »**

Je me retournai pour le regarder :

**-De quoi tu as peur ?  
**  
**-De l'échec.  
**  
**-Ça c'est très bien passé aujourd'hui.  
**  
**-Parce que tu étais là. Je n'ai pas seulement envie que tu sois là pour m'amuser comme tu le crois, j'ai besoin de toi. Pour exister.**

Bon forcément après une déclaration pareille, je suis rentrée avec lui. Mais je continuais de bouder un peu :

**-N'empêche, t'avais l'air très content quand une fan est venue te faire un câlin…  
**  
**-T'es jalouse maintenant ?  
**  
**-Heu… Non. Mais voilà quoi.**

  
Il pouffa et je me sentis totalement ridicule.

**-C'est pas elle qui m'a embrassé avant que je monte sur scène**, fit-il remarquer, un sourire en coin.

-**Hum. C'était purement amical.  
**  
**-Bien sûr. Rappelons-nous que tu as 17 ans. Putain non, j'arrive pas à m'en souvenir.**

Il soupira et s'assit dans le canapé, où je le rejoignis.

**-Quatre mois**, dit-il.

**-Quatre mois**, répétai-je.

**-C'est long.  
**  
**-Très long.  
**  
**-Trop long.  
**  
**-Oui.  
**  
**-Alors on fait quoi ?**, demanda-t-il.

Je n'en avais aucune idée. Tout s'embrouillait dans ma tête quand il était près de moi. Je devenais incapable de prendre une décision rationnelle, tout devenait folie et extrême. Alors ce que nous allions faire, je n'en savais rien. Et comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, Mathieu proposa :

**-Dis quelque chose. N'importe quoi, et on voit si ça peut coller.  
**  
**-Je propose qu'on finisse enfin cette putain de roulage de pelles.**

Ah. C'était sorti tout seul. Mathieu sourit et partit fermer la porte de la chambre à clé.  
Quand il revint s'asseoir près de moi, il avait une lueur de malice dans les yeux. Il s'approcha, retira une mèche de cheveux de mon visage et chuchota :

**« Très bonne idée. »**

* * *

Voilà je vous aime love dites-moi ce que vous en penser.


	11. Chapter 11

_Coucou ! Désolée pour ce retard astronomique, je commence à retrouver mon rythme alors je vous promet que ça n'arrivera plus ! *s'en veut terriblement*. En excuse, voici le pire cliffangher que j'ai pu faire. Je vous aime !_

_Poutou partout._

* * *

**Chapitre 11 **

**« Mathieu ! Ouvre cette putain de porte ! »**

La voix d'Alexis nous coupa alors que nos lèvres se frôlaient.

Mathieu maugréa un magnifique **« Putain »** alors qu'il se levait pour aller ouvrir. Bizarrement, je savais que cette intrusion n'annonçait rien de bon : je ne connaissais Alexis que depuis quelques jours, mais j'en avais assez vu pour savoir qu'il ne dérangeait jamais les autres… Il s'agissait donc d'une extrême urgence. Et je ne me trompais pas…  
Alexis débarqua dans le salon d'un air paniqué, et Mathieu, toujours aussi dégoûté d'avoir été interrompu, le prévint :

**-J'espère que t'as une bonne raison de…  
**  
**-Samantha est à la JE !**

Grand silence. Je ne connaissais pas cette Samantha, mais ça ne me plaisait pas trop.

Déjà parce que Samantha, c'est un prénom de filles. Que Mathieu fait une tête de déterré à l'annonce de cette charmante nouvelle. Et qu'Alexis se ronge les ongles jusqu'au sang.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ? Comment tu le sais ?**, demanda Mat' en grinçant des dents.

**-On sortait du stand de dédicaces avec Jérémy et David quand une fille avec une capuche est arrivée et nous a suppliés de la laisser nous parler. On a attendu un instant et elle a retiré sa capuche en souriant et en criant « Je vous ai manqué ? ». Après elle a demandé où tu étais…**

**-Et tu lui as dit quoi ?**

**-D'aller se faire foutre.  
**  
**-Alors le problème est réglé**, soupira-t-il.

**-Pas vraiment. Elle nous a, comme qui dirait suivi…**

**-HEIN ?**

**-Elle est en bas de l'hôtel, elle cherche une chambre.**

**-C'est bon, ils en ont plus de libre.**

**-Hé, Mathieu ?**, l'appelai-je. Bah oui, j'étais un peu à l'écart.

Il s'approcha vers moi en tentant de cacher son mécontentement et me pris par l'épaule :

**-Oui ?  
**  
**-C'est qui, Samantha ?**, demandai-je en baissant la tête.

**-Une cousine que je ne supporte pas. Elle veut sûrement me demander de l'argent.**

Sérieusement, une cousine ? IL POUVAIT PAS TROUVER MIEUX COMME EXCUSE ?!

**-Mat', ça sert à rien de mentir, surtout pour dire une merde pareille, fit remarquer Alexis**. (Rpz nos cerveaux connectés).

Mathieu soupira :

**« C'est mon ex. »**

Ah.

En même temps, ça paraissait logique. S'il m'avait dit que c'était sa grand-mère, j'aurais été plutôt surprise. Et pareil si ça avait été son chien, même si Samantha, c'est un peu un nom de chienne (elle était facile celle-là).

_Ex depuis combien de temps ? Vous êtes restés longtemps ensemble ? Elle te manque ?_ Si j'avais eu un peu moins de fierté, je lui aurais demandé tout ça. Au lieu de ça, j'ai juste dit :

**« D'accord. »**, et j'ai été dans la cuisine.

Mat' discuta brièvement avec Alex' (non, je ne me fais pas chier pour écrire leurs prénoms) puis la porte se referma. Je me trouvais près de la fenêtre quand j'entendis des pas se rapprocher de moi, et des bras m'entourèrent.

**-Hé, ça va ?**, demanda-t-il.

**-Ou… Oui.**

Mais pourquoi je tremblais ? Pourquoi ça m'affectait autant ? C'est pas comme si on était officiellement ensemble ! Et puis, je ne le connaissais que depuis quelques jours ! Alors pourquoi je…

**-C'était i ans, je l'ai rencontré à une soirée et on s'est rapidement mis ensemble. Et puis j'ai commencé à être de plus en plus connu, et elle voulait percer dans elle ne savait pas quoi, mais voulait être une célébrité. Elle a voulu profiter de moi, je voulais la préserver en ne disant rien, mais un jour, elle a failli envoyer un tweet via mon compte racontant notre histoire. On s'est disputés et elle m'a dit que je ne lui servais plus à rien. Elle s'est barrée i mois.**

**-D'accord.**

Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre. Au moins, il m'avait tout dit. D'une traite, sans rien cacher, comme s'il avait deviné que j'avais besoin de savoir. Mais je crois que j'aurais presque préféré que ce soit un plan cul avec qui il s'amusait, pas quelqu'un qui avait autant d'importance…

**-T'as pas de raison d'être jalouse.  
**  
**-Je ne suis pas jalouse, Mathieu**, parvins-je à articuler.

**-C'est ça…**

Je sentais un sourire dans sa voix. Soudainement, ses mains me firent pivoter pour que je me retrouve face à lui, et ses lèvres se joignirent aux miennes instantanément. Il me serra un peu plus fort pour me rapprocher encore de lui quand…  
La porte s'ouvrit. Putain de merde. Non, vous ne l'aurez jamais ce roulage de pelles.

**« Mathieu, c'est toi ! Oh. »**

Une jeune fille à la peau mate et la chevelure cendrée se tenait sur le seuil de la porte. Elle était grande et avait une allure hautaine. Elle me dévisagea de haut en bas avec un air dédaigneux et explosa de rire :

**-Tu les prends au berceau maintenant ? Putain, tu changeras pas ! Toujours aussi…  
**  
**-Dégage Samantha.  
**  
**-Ah non, désolée c'est pas possible ça.  
**  
**-Et pourquoi ?**

Elle désigna son ventre, que je n'avais pas encore remarqué. Un ventre un peu arrondi, tout gonflé de vie.

**« Parce que je suis enceinte, Mat'. Et devine qui est le papa ? »**

* * *

Je tiens à préciser que même si Samantha est une connasse ici, cela ne signifie pas que je m'oppose au fait que Mathieu est une copine. Je lui souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, et à vous aussi !

Peace


	12. Chapter 12

_Comme promis, le chapitre 12 ! Il est assez court, et ce sera sûrement le cas pour les suivants, désolée... Mais au moins, je garde un rythme stable !_

_Poutou._

* * *

_Quelque part dans Paris, 13 heures._

J'errais. Où ? Je n'en sais rien. Plus rien n'importait. J'attendais l'heure fatidique pour me rendre au tribunal. Seule.  
Fini les blagues cochonnes d'Antoine, les confidences de Charlotte, les conneries de Kriss, le trio Alex David et Jérémy. Et surtout, plus de Mathieu.  
Plus de câlins le soir pour me réconforter, plus de cauchemars soignés, de sourires en coin, et même plus de baisers.  
Aussi fou que ça puisse paraître, j'avais aimé qu'il m'embrasse. Et j'aurais pu recommencer encore des années, si elle n'était pas arrivée.  
Maintenant, il fallait juste que je retourne à mon passé.

Il ne m'avait pas chassé. Il était juste… parti.  
Il m'a dit de l'attendre, et il est parti avec _elle_. Elle souriait, je crois. J'ai oublié.

Alors j'ai pris mes affaires, j'me suis barrée. Antoine a essayé de m'arrêter, parce que forcément, ils attendaient tous dehors. Ils ont essayé de m'expliquer. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à dire ? Rien. Mathieu allait être père. C'était un conte de fée de quatre jours. Un rêve éveillé. Rien de plus, rien.  
Alors voilà. Je traînais dans Paris avec mes affaires sur mon dos, à attendre. Attendre 14 heures.

Qu'allais-je dire à la juge ? Je ne savais pas vraiment. La vérité, sûrement. Elle était déjà au courant du fait que Mat' –enfin Mathieu- allait être père. Qu'allait-elle dire ? Aucune idée. Moi, j'allais sûrement devoir choisir entre Tony et une famille d'accueil minable qui en aurait seulement après les allocs.  
J'ai cru que je pourrais être de son monde, parce qu'il a tout fait pour que ce soit le cas. Mais c'est impossible, il y a des choses qui ne se peuvent pas.  
Ding Dong.  
Un clocher sonna quatorze coups, quelque part. Déjà l'heure ?

J'ai rejoint le tribunal en traînant des pieds.

Ne croyez pas que, parce que c'était à Paris, le Tribunal était grand et magnifique. C'était juste un bâtiment pitoyable et miteux, où se décidait le sort de jeunes qui allaient de toute façon tous sombrer dans la décadence.

La juge, heureusement, était une femme assez compréhensive. Stricte, mais compréhensive. Jusqu'à une certaine limite, qui je crois, allait être franchie aujourd'hui.

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais pris place dans la pièce aux murs blancs plus très blancs. La juge était là, toutes les personnes présentes (y compris Tony que je venais de remarquer), se levèrent lorsqu'elle prit place.  
Après les informations d'usage, celle-ci rentra dans le vif du sujet :

**« D'après ce que j'avais compris de votre ami au téléphone, Mademoiselle, continuer de vous infliger monsieur Tony Starton comme tuteur légal serait une faute grave de notre part. Je vous demanderai un rapport complet des agissements de celui-ci plus tard. J'ai cru qu'il serait favorable de vous confier à ce jeune homme, cependant, je viens d'apprendre à l'instant qu'une attitude irresponsable de sa part l'a contraint à vous abandonner. La question que je vous pose, maintenant Mademoiselle, c'est : qui va s'occuper de vous, désormais ? »**

Un silence régnait dans la salle. J'entendis Tony réprimer un rire.

**« Nous, on s'occupera d'elle ! »**

Antoine. Alexis. Jérémy. David. Kriss. Charlotte. Tous, venaient d'arriver, de crier qu'ils me protégeraient.  
Tous… Sauf un.


	13. Chapter 13

_Coucou ! Plusieurs choses avant de commencer ce chapitre : déjà, pardon pour le chapitre 12, qui vous a parut très court, j'ai reçu une vague de commentaires me le reprochant. Sachez que je fais de mon mieux, et que ma priorité, en plus de vous sortir des chapitres que j'espère de qualité, est d'en sortir fréquemment, quitte à ce qu'ils soient un peu plus courts. Ne m'en voulez pas, ça pourrait se reproduire, et sachez que j'ai une vie à côté ^^ _

_Ensuite... ON EN PARLE DE MATHIEU ABSOLUMENT PARFAIT AVEC DES LUNETTES ? *minute fangirl*. _  
_Et pour finir : Qui a vu le putain de trailer de la saison 5 ? ^^ Vos théories ? Je veux tout savoir ! Plus qu'une semaine, en attendant, profitez de ce chapitre !_

_Poutous affectueux._

* * *

Un silence suivit la déclaration de la juge. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait dit. Je ne le savais pas, parce qu'à ce moment-là, je cherchais Mathieu. J'avais cet espoir fou qu'il revienne, cet espoir pathétique, minable, qu'il soit là pour moi. Je voulais que son foutu réveil sonne, que je me retourne pour faire face à son visage, et sentir ses bras me protéger des démons de la nuit. Sauf que j'étais dans cette pièce miteuse, que j'avais froid et que même si je savais que 6 personnes étaient là pour moi, je me sentais effroyablement seule.

Des cris de joie me ramenèrent à la réalité : 6 petites têtes arrivèrent vers moi, et tous me sautèrent dessus en riant. Ils avaient négocié avec la juge, mon tuteur officiel était celui qui habitait le plus près, à savoir Antoine. Les autres serviraient d'auxiliaires, et pourraient l'aider légalement si besoin. Je souriais, j'étais heureuse. Je crois. Enfin j'essayais. Mais Mathieu n'était pas là.  
Je crois qu'ils avaient deviné ma tristesse, mais ils n'ont rien dit. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire, et que je ne voulais même pas savoir s'ils avaient des nouvelles de lui.

Quand enfin nous nous sommes retrouvés dehors à papoter gaiement, je réussis enfin à me détendre un peu. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix m'appelle. 

**« *Ton Prénom !* »**

Une voix masculine. Tony ? Non, non ce n'était pas lui. Cette voix, elle était plus lumineuse, plus agréable, cette voix je l'adorais, elle me berçait depuis quatre jours. C'était la voix de Mathieu.  
J'avais eu du mal à la reconnaître, parce qu'elle était éraillée, cassée, comme bousillée par la vie. Il y avait dans cette voix des notes sombres et inconnues, des notes de déchéance.  
Je me retournai. Avais-je rêvé ? Sûrement. La seule personne qui se trouvait derrière nous, c'était un pauvre clochard complètement bourré.  
Et c'était ce clochard qui m'appelait. C'était Mathieu.  
Je le vis tituber vers moi, peiner à avancer jusqu'à mes pieds. Il empestait l'alcool, ses vêtements étaient débraillés, on aurait dit qu'il avait passé la nuit à visiter tous les bars de la ville. Ce mec, il ne ressemblait en rien à Mathieu. Il me faisait peur.

**-*Ton Prénom*… T'as vu, je suis venu ! Alors, on y va ? Tu vas voir, le tri… tribunal voudra bien de mo… moi.**  
**-Mat', la séance est terminée, tu es en retard.**

C'était con de dire ça, mais je n'arrivais pas à articuler autre chose. Enfin, je ravalai ma salive et demandai :

**-Pourquoi t'es dans cet état ? Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?  
**  
**-Je… Papa… Je veux… pas… Papa…  
**  
Et il s'effondra dans mes bras.

11 heures du matin, le lendemain.  
Je commençais à somnoler lorsque je l'entendis sursauter. Affalée sur un fauteuil dans la chambre de Mathieu, j'avais veillé sur lui dès qu'on l'avait ramené dans son appartement, et par Raptor Jésus (fallait que je le case celui-là), ça n'a pas été chose facile.  
Les garçons l'ont porté jusqu'à son appart' lorsqu'il s'est évanoui : pas besoin de médecin, on savait tous que c'étaient les signes d'une bonne grosse cuite. On y est arrivés à 16 heures, Antoine avait le double des clés. Je leur ai dit que j'allais m'occuper de lui, ils n'ont pas insisté. Ils savaient que j'avais besoin de lui.

Ensuite, pendant les 19 heures suivantes, je l'ai emmené aux toilettes pour vomir, je lui ai servi des verres d'eau, de l'aspirine. Il voulait des pâtes, mais je lui ai fait du riz, il a pété un câble et j'ai dû le remmener vomir. Il s'est endormi, réveillé une demi-heure après parce qu'il voulait jouer à Mass Effect. J'ai refusé et il est parti bouder dans sa chambre. Une heure après, il hurlait parce qu'il avait fait un cauchemar. Il était déjà 19 heures mine de rien, alors je l'ai remmené se coucher, il m'a supplié de rester. Il a dit qu'il avait rêvé qu'il me perdait, et qu'il voulait être sûr de me trouver près de lui si ça recommençait. Alors je suis restée. Je l'ai rassuré quand il se réveillait, je l'ai entouré de mes bras quand il tremblait. Et ce pendant 16 heures.

Donc il sursauta et se tint la tête en grognant. Même comme ça il était mignon. Quand il leva les yeux vers moi, son regard s'éclaira et il me sourit : 

**« T'es là. »**

Je lui souris en retour et lui amenais un verre d'eau et un Doliprane, parce qu'il faisait vraiment peine à voir. Ensuite, je lui ai tout raconté parce qu'il voulait savoir. Il avait l'air triste, et quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il avait fait la veille, il m'a juste dit : 

**« Je ne sais plus »**, en détournant les yeux. Il mentait, je m'en foutais. Il était là.

**-Mathieu ?**, lui demandai-je une fois qu'il parut avoir repris ses esprits.

**-Oui ?**

**-Heu…**

Comment lui demander ? J'avais peur qu'il me hait, se mette en colère, me méprise. J'avais peur de le décevoir.

**-Tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de Samantha.**

**-Oh.**

Il avait lu dans mes pensées. Il me souriait, de son sourire qui voulait dire que c'était merveilleux, alors je n'ai pas posé de questions.  
Il m'a prit la main, s'est un peu redressé (effort surdimensionnel vu la cuite qu'il avait prise). Ses mains étaient chaudes, ses doigts me caressaient lentement. J'étais bien. Il me souriait, encore et encore.  
Un instant, j'ai pensé lui dire. Lui dire ces trois mots qu'on balance à la gueule des gens quand on devient fous d'eux. Ces trois mots dont même Tony n'avait jamais entendu parler. Mais j'avais peur, encore et encore.  
Comme il voyait que j'hésitais à parler, il me serra fort la main, s'approcha de moi et me chuchota :

**« Moi aussi, j'ai bien envie d'être ton tuteur maintenant. »**

**-Jaloux, Monsieur Sommet ?**, demandai-je en riant.

**-Toujours, quand il s'agit de toi**, répondit-il en souriant.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et encore désolée pour le chap. 12 ! POUTOUS POWER


	14. Chapter 14

_OUI, le chapitre devait sortir hier, je sais.  
Et il était prêt, tout chaud.  
Et Internet a planté.  
Je suis désolée.  
Voilà le chapitre 14, ne me punissez pas. Paix, Amour et Volupté.  
Poutou, en attendant vendredi._

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

**« *Ton Prénom* ! Regarde ça, c'est génial ! »**

Mathieu venait de débarquer à l'improviste chez Antoine. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait été nommé comme mon tuteur légal, et on s'entendait plutôt bien. Il me faisait vraiment rire, et tout se passait à merveilles. J'avais pu récupérer mes affaires chez Tony grâce à lui, et même si la vie avec Mathieu me manquait un peu (pour ne pas dire que c'était _Mathieu_ qui me manquait), tout était parfait. Je retrouvai tout le petit groupe le soir, car Alex' et les autres restaient quelques temps à Paris, pour finir les papiers administratifs, étant donnés qu'ils étaient un peu mes tuteurs aussi.

Donc voilà, tout était génial, même si je me posais beaucoup de questions par rapport à Samantha : Mathieu allait-il vraiment être papa ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas plus insisté ? Que s'était-il passé lorsque Mathieu avait passé la nuit à boire ?

Mais je ne disais rien, car la vie était tellement parfaite à ce moment-là, que je n'aurais changé quelque chose pour rien au monde. Quant à la nature de ma relation avec Mathieu, nous ne nous étions pas trouvés en tête à tête depuis la fameuse nuit où j'avais veillé sur lui.

Donc voilà, je me trouvais chez Antoine à regarder des vidéos sur le Net avec lui, parce que nous sommes des gros branleurs, lorsque Mathieu débarqua.

Il avait l'air hyper heureux, et tout excité (_NON, rien de sexuel, bordel de merde_), et accourait vers nous.

**-Mathieu, je t'ai déjà dit de frapper avant d'entrer !**, le gronda Antoine.

**-Mais ça sert à quoi que j'ai les clés de chez toi alors ?**, demanda Mat'.

Antoine soupira, et après nous avoir dit bonjour, il s'installa avec nous.

**-J'ai une super nouvelle, *Ton Prénom* !**

**-Dis-moi tout,** répondis-je avec un sourire en coin.

Il me fixa un instant de ces yeux bleus et…

**-Heu, ça va je vous dérange pas ?**, se moqua Antoine.

**-Hum**, toussota « yeux bleus ». **Voilà, ça fait 5 jours que j'harcèle la juge non-stop pour décrocher une entrevue, et elle a enfin accepté ! On a rendez-vous demain tous les deux, à 11 heures !**

Bon, là ça a été le moment bisounours, on a sauté de joie tous les 3 etc. Antoine était hyper heureux pour nous, pas que je le soulais, mais qu'il savait très bien à quel point on était… proches.

Moi, je me posais tout de même quelques questions : la juge, qui était au courant pour le « bébé de Mathieu », allait bien demander des explications ?  
J'avais peur de ces explications.

Enfin, je n'eus pas le temps de me torturer plus longtemps, car nous passâmes la journée tous les trois à déconner dans Paris. Parfois, je voyais Antoine chuchoter un truc à l'oreille de Mathieu et celui-ci grommelai un **« même pas vrai »**, puis le cadet éclatait de rire. Bien entendu, personne n'a voulu m'expliquer ce qu'ils se disaient…

Le soir, c'était encore fiesta avec tout le monde, dans un bar un peu merdique égayé par nos rires. Au moment de se dire au revoir, Mat' me serra dans ses bras et chuchota :

**« Demain, tu seras peut-être enfin à moi ».**

De retour chez Antoine, je me mis en survet' (il possédait une chambre d'amis) et retournai dans le salon lui souhaiter bonne nuit. On déconna quelques minutes et il me demanda :

**« Tu l'aimes, Mathieu ? »**

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez répondre à ça ? J'ai dit que bien sûr, je l'adorais, mais il insista :

**« Je veux dire : t'es amoureuse de lui ? »**

Je détournai les yeux et sentis mes joues rougir. Bien sûr que je m'étais posée la question, mais il était bien plus difficile de trouver la réponse. Alors il continua :

**« Je crois qu'il t'aime. Depuis le début. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je pense que dès qu'il t'a vu, il a compris que tu étais géniale. Il t'a aimé tout de suite. Il serait capable de tout pour toi, sauf de te dire _« je t'aime »_ en premier. Il en est incapable parce que malgré toute la confiance qu'il te porte, il a été abîmé par l'amour. Alors si tu l'aimes, dis-le-lui. »**

J'étais bouche bée. Mathieu, amoureux de moi ? Vraiment ? Je savais qu'il m'adorait, mais, m'aimer d'amour, comme ça, j'avais renoncé à cette idée. A en croire Antoine, pas lui. Il me souhaita bonne nuit pour changer de conversation et briser le silence, et je partis dormir, des questions plein la tête.

Paris, 11 heures du matin.

**-Monsieur Sommet, la garde de Mademoiselle *Ton Prénom* a déjà été confiée à quelqu'un !**

**-Certes, mais nous sommes jeunes, avec parfois quelques instabilités, 2 tuteurs ne seraient pas de trop !**

Pas la peine de vous faire un dessin. Nous nous trouvions chez la juge, où Mathieu se défendait corps et âme.

**-Mais, je vous rappelle que vous allez être papa, d'après certaines informations. Je ne peux pas vous confier la garde de *Ton Prénom*.**

**-Ces informations sont fausses. Voici le test de paternité que j'ai effectué, dit-il en brandissant fièrement un document.**

Alors là, j'étais choquée. Et soulagée. Mat' avait bien caché son jeu ! Et au moins, toutes les tortures dans mon cerveau allaient se calmer.

20 minutes plus tard, nous sortions, un sourire collé aux lèvres. J'avais officiellement deux tuteurs, Mat' et Antoine, et je pouvais habiter chez l'un comme chez l'autre tout à fait légalement. Cependant, une phrase de la juge nous avait un peu refroidit…

**« J'accepte que Monsieur Sommet soit votre tuteur, Mademoiselle, et ce au même titre que Monsieur Daniel. Cependant, si j'apprends que vous entretenez des relations dépassant les limites d'un tuteur –j'entends par là sexuelles ou sentimentales, bien entendu-, je serai obligée de sévir. Il est hors de question qu'une situation comme celle vécue avec Tony Starton se reproduise. Compris ? »**

Nous avions hoché la tête comme des gamins pris en flag'.

En me remémorant ces paroles, je fronçai les sourcils. Mais une main toute douce serra la mienne et Mathieu, comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, me rappela :

**« N'oublie pas que je t'attendra l'éternité s'il le faut. »**

* * *

Voilà, qu'en pensez-vous ? Bientôt le prochain chapitre, avec sûrement quelques révélations sur une certaine Samantha ;) A bientôt !


	15. Chapter 15

_Salut à tous ! Oui, j'ai deux jours de retard, vous êtes perspicaces ! Non en effet, je n'ai pas répondu à vos reviews qui sont hyper nombreuses donc je vous remercie au passage et je m'empresse d'y jeter un oeil (ou carrément les deux parce que je suis terriblement comique)._  
_Sinon, l'épisode 86 de SLG est sorti. SANS RIRE, VOUS LE SAVIEZ PAS ! Et je ne parlerai pas des cheveux de Mathieu... DES CHEVEUX INEXISTANTS BORDEL IL EST CHAUVE ! Bizarrement, je n'arrive pas à me décider, j'aime ou j'aime pas :') Quand je le vois sans cheveux, ça suscite des sentiments contraires :3 _  
_Bref, l'épisode était épic, et LE PANDA EN MODE DARK BORDEL J'ADHEEEEERE ! Voilà. _  
_Je vous aime, et comme vous m'aimez, vous me pardonnerez mon retard. J'espère. (En plus le chapitre est long et je sais pas pourquoi je l'aime bien, alors vous avez intérêt.)_

_Poutous. _  
_PS : DEJA LE CHAPITRE 15 ? :O_

* * *

**Chapitre 15 **

**« Non, Wifi, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ! »**

Au milieu de l'appart', se tenait fièrement une magnifique crotte de chaton. Je soupirai.

**« Mat', Wifi a encore chié au milieu du salon ! »**

Que de délicatesse dans ces mots.  
Mathieu arriva, la brosse à dent encore dans la bouche, et gueule un truc incompréhensible : 

**-Wichi 'utain ! 'u peux pas chaire caca ailleurs ?  
**

Il repartit dans la salle de bain et moi, je me retenais de rire.  
Alors que je repartais dans ma chambre (techniquement, la chambre de Mathieu), je fis le point sur ma vie. Cette phrase fait très philosophique alors qu'en fait c'est plutôt simple.  
En gros, j'ai été à la Japan Expo avec ma meilleure amie, qui ne l'est plus vraiment. Mathieu m'a filé son numéro. Le lendemain, je me retrouve toute seule parce que Mélissa décide de s'envoyer en l'air avec mon copain. Mat' me retrouve, je loge chez lui, j'apprends la vérité sur ma pseudo-copine et mon pseudo-copain. Je casse un miroir, et accessoirement ma main (d'ailleurs ne vous inquiétez pas elle va mieux, je garderai juste des PUTAIN DE POINTS DE SUTURE). Je passe ma première nuit avec Mat', je découvre des gens formidables, je suis censée changer de tuteur et avoir Mathieu, mais son ex revient, et attend un gosse de sa part (« attendre un gosse de sa part » : nouvelle expression by 2014). Il débarque après la séance au tribunal, dans laquelle j'ai appris que mon tuteur serait Antoine, et ses auxiliaires, tout le reste de la bande. Mathieu revient donc, raide mort, me fait chier 19 heures le temps qu'il dessoule, se débrouille pour ravoir un rendez-vous avec la juge, lui explique qu'il n'est pas vraiment papa, et il devient mon tuteur. Donc, je vis chez Mathieu Sommet.

Ah et accessoirement, selon Antoine, Mat' est amoureux de moi.  
ET ON S'EST TOUJOURS PAS EMBALLE me direz-vous (bande de cochons). Exact. Et ça risque d'être compromis étant donné que la juge refuse quelque autre relation que celle de tuteur-tuté (oui, tuté).

_Bon, ça paraissait plus simple dans ma tête.  
_  
Je m'habillai dans la chambre de Mat' en réfléchissant à tout ça (bah oui, Monsieur dort dans le salon, il me laisse le lit) quand quelque chose me frappa.  
En deux semaines, Mathieu avait fait énormément pour moi. Et moi ? Rien. J'habitais chez lui, j'étais nourrie etc., et EN PLUS, il avait osé dire à la juge, lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de lui prouver que ses intentions n'étaient pas les mêmes que celles de Tony :

**« Une preuve ? Je refuse les allocations. Je m'occuperai d'elle avec mon salaire, qui sera bien suffisant. »  
**

Donc dans l'histoire, Mat' perdait tout. Je l'entendais pester en nettoyant les dégâts du chaton, ce qui me fit sourire, mais pas oublier le problème pour autant.  
Voyons voir… J'avais mon BAC, mais rien de plus en poche. Aucune compétence. Que pouvais-je faire ? Il fallait que je me trouve un job !

**-Mathieu ! Je vais me trouver un boulot !**, dis-je en sortant de la chambre.

Il me regardait comme si j'étais folle.

**-Pourquoi faire ? Tu manques de quelque chose ?  
**  
**-Non, pas du tout mais…  
**  
**-Mais tu t'en veux parce que t'as l'impression que je te donne beaucoup et que tu m'apportes peu**, soupira-t-il.

_Il me connaissait tellement bien.  
_  
**-Que je ne t'apporte rien du tout oui ! Mat', laisse-moi bosser !  
**

**-Hors de question que tu te retrouves chez MacDo traitée comme une moins que rien. Je le supporterais pas.  
**  
**-Mais je suis pas en sucre ! Je peux supporter les critiques !**

**-Ces cons-là, ils ne te lâcheront pas, j'y ai bossé, je refuse que tu y ailles. On va trouver une solution.**

**-S'il te plaît…**, le suppliai-je.

**-Il y a bien quelque chose que je pourrais accepter, et qui serait plutôt arrangeant**, hésita-t-il.

**-C'est vrai ? Quoi ?**, m'exclamai-je, toute heureuse.

**-Tu sais te servir d'un ordinateur ?**, demanda-t-il.

**-Non Mat', je vis dans une grotte,** me moquai-je. Evidemment.

**-Bien, parfait**, fit-il, toujours aussi sérieux malgré le sourire qui s'était dessiné sur son visage. **Tu pourrais peut-être m'aider pour le montage de mes vidéos. Je cherche quelqu'un depuis un bout de temps, mais j'ai pas les moyens de le payer. Comme ça, ça serait ta façon de me remercier.**

Sur le coup, j'ai pensé « _ce mec est parfait_ », et je me suis donné 3 claques mentales en me rappelant que j'avais 18 ans dans 3 mois et demi.

Et on a profité de la journée qu'on avait devant nous pour qu'il me montre tout ce qu'il savait faire. _SUR ORDINATEUR, BANDE D'OBSÉDÉS._

Après 3 heures de travail acharné pour me faire découvrir Photoshop et tout le tintouin, nous étions épuisés, mais plutôt satisfaits. Je me débrouillais pas mal niveau montage (_et non démontage, espèces de pervers_).

Nous regardâmes l'heure : 17 heures. Mathieu me proposa de l'aider à tourner quelques scènes (_de l'émission et pas autre chose petits vilains_), et m'expliqua pendant 10 minutes le fonctionnement de la caméra. Après quoi, je l'aidais à enregistrer la chanson de l'instant Panda de l'avant-dernier épisode de la saison 4, puis vers 17 heures 40, nous nous décidâmes à rejoindre les autres près de la Seine, où on aimait bien se balader.

* * *

_19 heures._

On traînait depuis un bout de temps dehors quand il s'est mis à pleuvoir très fort. Nous cherchions un endroit où s'abriter, et une voiture fonça, m'éclaboussant au passage. Enfin, le verbe « éclabousser » est ici un euphémisme : j'étais trempée.  
Quand enfin nous trouvâmes un café, je tremblais et claquais des dents. 

**-Hé, ça va ?**, s'inquiéta Mat'.

**-Ou… ATCHOUM, ça va.  
**  
_Super, j'ai chopé la crève.  
_  
**-Bon, je la ramène à l'appart et je vous rejoins ici. On te rejoint tout à l'heure, mais repose-toi.**

  
Nous sortîmes du café et Mathieu mit son manteau sur mes épaules, (_ouaaah comme dans les films_). Nous restâmes silencieux jusqu'à ce que je rentre dans l'appartement :

**-Bon, et bien… Repose-toi bien**, lança-t-il.

Il avait l'air gêné.

**-Oui, merci… T'es sûr que ça va ?**, demandai-je.

**-Je… *Ton Prénom*, je…  
**

Je me préparais à tout, sauf à :

**« Je dois y aller ! »**.

Oui, il a dit ça et il s'est barré en courant. _Irrécupérable ce garçon._

Je soupirai et après avoir enfilé des vêtements secs, m'installai dans le canapé.  
Que pouvais-je bien faire ? Regarder la télé ? Non, la télé c'est Satan. Jouer aux jeux vidéos ? C'est plus drôle avec Mathieu.  
Soudain, j'ai eu une idée. Une idée absolument géniale et qui je l'espérais, allait enfin prouver à Mathieu ma reconnaissance.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé, j'ai mis pas mal de temps à l'écrire ^^ A bientôt :3


End file.
